Helpless
by Heights93
Summary: AU. Sequel to Wingless. There's three things that her scar reminded Emery of: the terrible events at Blackwell, why Michael was gone and her patronage.
1. The Visitor

It had been nearly five months since Emery had heard from Michael, Evander or Tyler. She had not received any kind of contact to let her know whether they were okay nor whether to ask how she had been doing. Emery had been desperate for weeks trying to learn what was going on. The head Nephilim teachers knew nothing of what was going on.

Mr. Gray from Blackwell dropped Emery off all the way in the front gates of Nephilim Academy five months earlier and she never saw him again. The academy was located outside Manhattan hidden from any humans. The campus was enormous compared to Blackwell. The school was built in two floors mostly made of glass and a whole division just for the gym and track field. And the cafeteria looked more like a cabana from a resort. The dorms were down a path just beyond the small park. According to Pearl one of the teachers who taught alongside her brother, had said they had generous aid from very important Nephilim who had graduated. When Emery asked who they were, she said she couldn't disclose that information.

Graduation was approaching and Emery was terrified with what would happen to her. She had promised Michael to wait for him here until he returned from sealing away the Dirty Dozen back to the eternal pits of Hell. But without words from him, she became a little nervous.

Emery sat in the park near the pond on the beautiful mid-April day sketching the scene before her. She had waited for a sign every day since she got here but nothing. She was getting desperate and scared that something was terribly wrong with the others.

Emery flipped through her sketch book. The first were of her dreams, then a handful of sketches after that were of Michael and then of scenery here at the academy. She watched a few Nephilim practicing their abilities some ways away. When Emery first arrived here, she learned that everyone had some sort of an ability. Those who were half human half angel had greater abilities then say those who had a less lineage in their blood. Emery had refused to use her demonic gift. It reminded her of three things: the small scar above her belly button where Candace had stabbed her in December, of her origins and most importantly why Michael wasn't here at her side.

Emery grabbed a dirt rock beside her and threw it. It skid across the water before it sank. She wiped her hands and rubbed them on her shorts sweaty from the heat. She rested her elbows above her sketch pad on her knees and stretched.

"Emery," came a soft voice behind her. She turned at the sound of her name to see Pearl standing there. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist and blue eyes hidden behind round glasses. She wore a long skirt and a buttoned up shirt. "You have a visitor at the front gate."

Emery drew her eye brows together thinking who could it be. Her friends were fighting off the demons and her parents never came to visit her. She wondered if this was some kind of cruel joke by a student here at the academy.

"Thanks, Pearl," Emery said.

Pearl smiled sweetly extending her dainty wings and taking off. When she first arrived, it was a shock to her to finally meet someone with wings. She had explained to Emery that her wings were much smaller then an angel's but her birth parent must have passed the wing gene to her unlike her brother Leon.

Emery put her sketch book in her bag and stood up. She took the path that led to the front of the school and front gates. She thought of the possibility of Chael coming to see her. She definitely had an earful for him to hear. Emery hurried along anxiously her pace quickening.

She passed the cafeteria where some had called out for her to join but she just smiled and said she couldn't. Emery could see the stone steps that lead to the front gate. Her heat beat frantically once she saw the figure of a man paced at the bottom of the steps. He wore jeans, sneakers, a white tank top under a dark blue leather jacket. He even developed a slight tan. Emery caught her breath just itching to make a new sketch.

"Michael!" She hurried down the steps two at a time. Michael hoisted her up in the air with ease and spun her around twice with a big smile.

Emery couldn't believe he was here. She noticed that he looked older with slight facial hair that began to appear and he was also more toned. She could tell by the way he picked her up with ease and didn't seem to loosen his grip.

As he slowly set her down, Emery found her face very close to his, practically breathing each other in. Michael grabbed her hands and wound them around his neck. Emery slid her hands down to his shoulder and back up to his prickly cheeks. Fresh electricity ignited in between them excitedly.

"I've missed you," he whispered running a thumb on her jaw and gazing in to her eyes. "I've missed you like a mad man."

That's all Emery needed to hear. She pushed herself off the ground with her feet until she reached his lips. Michael kissed her back pressing his body into her his arms around her. She melted into him prying for more. A fire burned inside Emery at the pit of her stomach and went wild at this new experience. Even though Michael had merely stolen kisses from her, his lips seemed so familiar to her.

Michael gave her lips a gentle little tug before pulling away leaving Emery breathless. He held her close as she rested her head on his beating chest. Emery finally felt like something was right and he was there at her side. He had not forgotten her and that's what she was afraid of. She gave out a happy little sigh. Michael held her tighter in response.

"Em, we have to talk," Michael said. Emery could hear the rumble in his chest. She looked up at him and he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. They let go and took a seat on the warm steps. Emery found perfectly in shape but his blue eyes looked exhausted. The little fire in his eyes that kept them bright was fading.

"We only caught three demons," he finally said.

"That's it?" Emery asked shocked. Michael had been gone for so long that she figured more than just three demons were captured.

"Listen," Michael said trying to calm her down. "The Dirty Dozen are excellent at staying hidden and causing malice. It takes a lot out of Evander and Tyler to cast them away and regenerate. And I can't do anything besides hunt them down. We're doing the best we can."

"I'm sorry," Emery apologized stroking his cheek. His smile returned and grasped her hand. She had missed his smile.

"What for? You have nothing to apologize for. I'll fix this," he promised her. "Just give us time. Once Gabe is free he's going to help us out and things will be much easier." Emery felt her heart swell at his words but she still felt a little guilt. "How are things here in the academy?"

"Different from Blackwell that's for sure," she said crossing her legs at the ankles. "I like it here, everyone's incredibly nice." And it was, she was telling him the truth. Even though she was miserable here without him, it wasn't so bad. He took her hand in his looking up at her happy to know she was okay here.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Michael looked concerned for a second. "Ask."

"Graduation is only a few weeks away. I can't go back to my dad."

"No, of course not," he said agreeing. "Pearl will come up with something to tell him. You'll stay here over the summer until I come and get you." Emery felt a little relieved at not leaving. She wouldn't be able to explain to her parents why she made a haste transfer out to New York.

Michael let go of her hand and stood. Anxiously, Emery did the same. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed with exasperation. She waited for him to turn and face her once more. Emery could feel his visit coming to an end. He had only just arrived, she felt horrible to know that he was preparing to leave.

He turned to face her. "You still have that coin I gave you back in Blackwell?" he asked coming forward.

Emery blinked slightly confused If she remembered correctly, it was up stairs in her dorm inside her pillow case for safe keeping. Emery nodded.

"When I fell from Heaven, I manged to fall with it," Michael explained. "It's currency in Heaven. I can only use it if I have made my choice and you can't use it since-"

She understood. She was secret keeper of the one thing that could separate them forever. It was very noble from his part and it was such a big sacrifice. Emery wanted to run to her dorm and hand it back. She didn't want to hang it over his head. But he seemed to want it that way.

"You have to leave?" Emery asked changing the subject. She crossed her arms. It wasn't the subject she wanted to talk about but it was better then talking about her heritage. He came forward and pulled her close.

"I promised Tyler this would be a short visit," he said with a nod. "But I'll be back as soon as I can to see you."

Emery closed her eyes and let her head rest on Michael's broad shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. Emery didn't want anything bad to happen to him while he was out there cleaning up her mess. He rubbed her back gently soothingly.

"Just leave everything to me," he muttered. "Stay safe, Emery."

Emery finally looked up at him to see his eyes glistening with tears. She gasped and brushed the tears away. She could feel her own eyes begin to grow heavy with unshed tears. Emery did not want to cry in front of him, it would only make things worse.

"You still won't-"

"I won't make my choice until I come back to you."

Emery stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips onto his. He pressed back gently before pulling away. He gave her hand a small squeeze and let her go. Michael walked over to the open gates looking over his shoulder every so often. Emery watched him go sadly feeling like she did five months ago, broken.


	2. Leon's Offer

Emery felt even lonelier once Michael had left. She had not gotten to speak with him the way she wanted to. She had so many questions still left unanswered. Pearl and Leon had done their best to say as much as they could but it was too vague to make total sense of her situation. Seeing that she was a temporary student, Emery lived in one of the upper dorms where the teachers resided.

Right before graduation, Pearl took the Nephilim senior kids on a final field trip. Emery of course couldn't go seeing as she would be outside the protective boundaries of the school. She watched her classmates board the coach bus. She sat on the steps watching them go. Pearl was up front making sure no other students would be sneaking on.

"You sure you can't go?" came a voice sitting beside her. It was Irma, Pearl's protege and one of Emery's friends. Emery always saw her with jeans, a hoodie and baseball cap on. Today was no different.

"Michael said to stay safe," she said.

"I'll bring you a souvenir," Irma said with a grin. She patted her shoulder and raced down over to Pearl. The coach bus door closed and pulled away from the curb. Emery waited a while longer sitting on the steps. She gazed out thinking about Michael. It had been a week since he had come to visit her. The only reason she didn't go on the field trip was to stay safe in the school. Michael would be pissed if she left under any circumstance. Graduation was only a week away and all her senior friends would be heading home.

A moment later a cab stopped in front of the gates. Emery's heart skipped a beat thinking it could be Michael but the door opened only to reveal it was Pearl's brother Leon. He paid the cab driver and walked on to campus. Leon was one of the better looking teachers at the school. He had dark blonde messy hair, hazel green eyes and a crocked smile that the girls fawned over. He always wore dress pants, and a buttoned up dress shirt.

"Everyone leave already?" Leon asked approaching.

"Yeah," she said resting her arms on her knees.

"You can come to my office if you'd like," he offered her. "It'll distract you for a while." Leon smiled at her warmly. She got to her feet and they both made their way into the school. Leon had been absent for the last few days and Emery hadn't put much thought into where he went until now.

"Did you have a good trip?" she asked casually.

"More or less," he said with a shrug. They reached the second floor and made it to his office just beside Pearl's. "Not very exciting though." He opened the door to his office. Emery followed him inside. His office was large with a massive shelf stacked with scrolls and books. More piles of books were stacked around in various places. His desk was covered in papers and a desktop computer.

He sat behind his desk and gestured for Emery to take a seat. "Make yourself comfortable," Leon said. Emery looked around at his books. Most of them were written in a language she could not decipher to be of this earth. She picked one book up and opened it. All the words looked jumbled in her head, almost as if she were dyslexic.

"That's Nadiac," Leon said standing and rolling up his sleeves. He came forward to look over her shoulder. "It's an ancient form of angelic language, it's the oldest dead language out there." Leon held out his hand.

"Dead?" Emery asked handing it to him.

He nodded. "Once humans developed languages of their own, Nadiac became less prominent."

Emery nodded in understanding. He set the book back on the stack. They took a seat in front of each other. He checked his desktop writing a few emails, checking his social media webpage and what not. Once he was done, he turned his attention back at Emery. He leaned forward slightly.

"Since you arrived, I noticed you took no interest in our special courses and perhaps it is time you've done so especially-" he began.

"No," Emery said pushing herself away from his desk. "The less I'm involved the better."

"Why are you so afraid?" Leon asked. "Pearl and I can help you."

Emery opened her mouth to argue back that the less involved she was the more she didn't influence Michael making a decision. The more separated their worlds were the better. There was a knock on the door and Emery shut her mouth.

"Come in," Leon said sitting back in his chair.

The door opened and a tall student with blonde hair came in. Emery had seen him around campus every now and then. She had never had a chance to talk to him.

"Sorry, I heard you were back," he said. "I can come back later."

"No, come in," Leon said waving him forward. "Emery, this is my protege Phil." Emery looked up at him and they shared a quick smile. "He helps me with my research on the Great War. Once he leaves for the summer, you can take his place if you want." He handed Phil a stack of papers and Phil left the room. "It'll give you something to do over the summer while you wait for Michael."

"I'll think about it," Emery said shifting in her chair. She did kind of like the idea. Keeping herself busy would be the most ideal thing while she waited to hear from Michael. And that way she wouldn't feel so alone in this place.

"Look, if you don't want to learn what Pearl and I can offer you that's fine," he said leaning forward again. "We understand that you're afraid."

He didn't understand how they were right. Emery was far much too afraid. She knew very well that if Michael choose the side with the angels they couldn't be together. And if he sided with the demons, she didn't want to damn him forever. It terrified her not knowing what would become of them when his decision was made.

Emery even wondered why she was even in a school, whole school dedicated to half angel children where they all represented good and God. While she on the other hand was half demon and was everything all those kids were not.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emery finally asked. It was a question out of curiosity not self pity.

"I don't understand," Leon asked his eyebrows coming together in concern.

"I know the angels want Michael on their side. Both sides want Michael on their side and I'm supposed to be influence his decision on which side he chooses," Emery said pulling out all she knew. Leon didn't looked surprised at her words. "I think I was created just to force him to pick a side."

Leon looked sad at her last statement. "No, no don't put yourself in that state of mind. I'm sure Michael doesn't see you that way," he told her. "As far as the angels and the demons, it does not matter to us Nephilim who Michael sides with. Our celestial parents never make contact with us. That is not our battle, we stay out of it as much as possible."

Emery relaxed a little. His words were kind like a father consoling his daughter after she had suffered boyfriend issues. He wise that was for sure. If Leon had pressed on the matter of becoming his assistant she would have probably said yes but he didn't.

"I should head back to my dorm," she said.

He gave a nod in understanding. He picked up last night's assignment and closed his eyes. Emery could see his eyes moving underneath his eyelids moving as if he were reading at an increasing speed. Irma had said that with one touch Leon could read anything. Emery just didn't believe it to be true. After a moment, his eyes opened and blinked a few times.

Emery rose from her chair trying to sneak out of his office with out distracting him. She navigated her way to the door. She turned the door knob just in time to hear him think aloud.

"Hm, you made a very valid argument on keeping religion out of government," Leon noted thoughtfully. "A...minus."


	3. Graduation Day

Emery woke up on the day of graduation from frantic knocking on her door. She hopped off the top bunk and slipped on her slippers wondering who could it be at seven in the morning. Once she got to the door the knocking stopped. Emery opened the door to see no one was there or any sign that anyone had been there. At her feet were bouquet of pagoda tree flowers. The flowers each had five pedals, white on the outside and near the middle they were yellow. They had been her favorites ever since she had been a child and visited the Caribbean before her father got remarried.

Emery picked them up and brought them into her room. She wondered who had sent them. She didn't hear any footsteps when who ever was outside stopped knocking. She set them on her desk then crossed her arms. Who could have possibly known her favorite flower? And deliver it so early in the morning.

Emery grabbed the note tied to the vase. It was a creamy and light sort of paper with delicate writing that she didn't recognize. Her name was on one side so she flipped it over.

Congratulation on graduating.

Enjoy it.

Michael

Emery's heart flipped with joy reading the last line. It was all she needed to know that he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking of him. She hurried over to her closet to get ready for the ceremony at eleven. Her joy had given her a high she needed for today's festivities. Emery pulled out a white and sea foam green dress with white heels. She pulled back her hair slightly to keep it out of her face and lightly applied make up.

Fifteen minutes to eleven Emery walked out to with her classmates to the football field to where the ceremony would be held. Everyone looked spectacular. Emery felt as if she had accidentally walked into a run way show instead. Parents and other family members were still arriving. Seeing her classmates run to their mortal parent made Emery sad. Her own father only promised her that he could possibly make it.

Emery put on her bright yellow cap and went to find her seat in the yellow ocean of students. She sat in between Yudira Martinez and Cory Matthews. Yudira raised her eye brow giving Emery a nasty look. Emery never gave much thought to being treated differently these past few months, that or she was completely oblivious to it.

People quieted and Pearl up on stage began to speak. Her soft voice echoed over the grassy green field. Emery could hear the excitement in her voice. He wings were drawn back to prevent her from soaring away many of the smaller kids were pointing and oohing.

"Looks like they let anyone graduate around here," Yudira scowled her eyes on Pearl.

"They let anybody into this school. Why should you be surprised?" Emery hissed feeling her annoyance rise and her blood boil. She would not let Yudira get to her. She far too happy to let her ruin it. A girl in front of them turned and shushed them.

"Having a famous boyfriend has gotten to your head, demon girl."

"Yudira, enough!" Cory said beside Emery.

"Jealousy is a sin, angel girl."

"Pride," she corrected. "There is a difference."

Emery chuckled anger getting the best of her. "Another sin."

"At least I wasn't born a tool in a stupid war!"

Emery gasped. The earth startled to rumble under their feet. People looked around confused and alarmed. The stage up above shook and the tables holding their diplomas collapsed sending them all over the place. Pearl and Leon quickly hurried off the stage just as it split in two. Then the next thing she knew the patch of ground beneath Yadira caused her to flip over. Yadira fell out of her chair and everyone around her jumped out of their chairs, Emery as well.

The shaking stopped and Emery covered her mouth with her hands in horror. She couldn't believe what she had done. Emery thought she had everything under control but apparently not. She had never had an accident such as this. Without thinking, Emery turned and ran.

"Emery!" called a voice. She weaved her way through people. No one stopped her and her vision blurred until she couldn't see any more. She had made it out of the ceremony and wiped her eyes in frustration. She felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey, wait!" It was Phil. No doubt Leon sent him to see if she was okay. "Was that you back there? Making the earthquake?"

She nodded and walked off toward her dorm. She wanted to be as far away from everyone else as possible. Emery felt embarrassed mostly and afraid at what they would do to her. Perhaps they would punish her, kick her out or maybe even tell Michael to come and get her and have her relocate somewhere else. The least she wanted was to get Michael involved he literally had his own demons to deal with.

"Wow, hey, wait up!" Phil said jogging beside her. "Pearl and Leon know it was Yadira's doing, Cory told them. You're in the clear."

"That's not the point," she said desperately. "I used my abilities- I didn't want to. It just happened! I didn't want to hurt her, she was just saying things to get to me. Then something flipped and everything started shaking."

"Okay, slow down," Phil said. "I'll walk you to your dorm just chill out okay, it was an accident." Together they walked to the dorms. The building was empty except for those students who had decided to skip and sleep in. Phil and Emery took the elevator to the fourth floor.

"So, wanna hear some good news?" Phil asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think there's any good news that can cheer me up right about now."

"Well, can I try?"

"Go on ahead."

"I'm staying over the summer."

"That's great," she said with a shrug. "I know Leon wanted you to stay." They reached her room and they both stopped. She sighed heavily. Emery wanted to be excited for him. If he was staying over the summer she wouldn't have to be Leon's new protege.

"Throw me a bone," Phil said playfully. "You'll have me and Irma to hang with. Doesn't that count for something?"

Emery smiled a little. "Yeah, it is good news. I'll talk to you later." She opened her door and slipped inside. Emery changed into yoga shorts and an oversized shirt that slid off her shoulder. She sat at her desk thinking, her fingers on the velvety pedals of the flowers from Michael.

She did not want to be known as the demon child who ruined graduation. The only good thing was that she would never cross paths with Yadira ever again. Emery wondered if Michael knew what had happened, if word had gotten to him some how. After a while, she grabbed a book and curled up in her bunk.

A few hours later, there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see it was nearly four. She wondered who it could be. Emery hopped down and went to open her door. Outside Pearl and Leon stood together. She let them in.

"We heard what happened," Pearl said. "We wanted to apologize for her conduct. It was totally unnecessary."

"On the bright side you made it a scavenger hunt out of the diplomas," Leon muttered taking a seat on her desk chair. Pearl sent him a glare that shut him up real quick. She stepped forward and handed her a diploma and a medal. Emery took it timidly and muttered a thanks.

"We were aware of your gifts when you first arrived," Pearl began. "We just weren't sure of your potential until now."

"So are you going to kick me out?" Emery asked.

The siblings yet again exchanged a glance a little surprised. "Of course not," Leon said. "We want to offer you assistance over the summer, that is if you want it."

"I want it," she said desperately. "I don't want this to keep happening. I don't want to loose control."

"Has this happened before?" Leon asked curiously looking up at her. He crossed his legs on her chair.

"Once," Emery said. She told them how last December she made a rift in her last school when she had seen Michael's body and Chael had come at them. The fury she had felt and the need to protect Michael from Chael was amplified and caused her to do something powerful, to conjure up the Dirty Dozen.

"You're powerful," Pearl noted.

"And you shouldn't keep it all to yourself," Leon added. Emery crossed her arms in confusion. Emery did not want to exercise her ability, she wanted to use it as less as possible. No one would get hurt and she didn't see the need to. "Practicing earth bending could offer you more control and not to mention protection and impressive skills."

"That little earthquake wasn't impressive," Emery said lamely.

"That's because you have no control," Pearl said quickly. "With our help, you would be able to use them as you please or not use them at all." Emery liked that idea. They would be kind of like a back up or a secret weapon of some sorts, if she needed them. And for the majority of the time, she would never use them.

"So what do you say?" Leon asked. "I can train you in my free time."

Emery unfolded her arms. "You said it was called earth bending?"


	4. Earth Shaker

Emery tumbled in her sleep as rain poured outside. The rain slammed against the window harshly. It rained on occasion here in Manhattan granted less then in Seattle but every time it did, she had the nightmares again. Or it least she called them nightmares because she always woke up alarmed and they always told her some kind of truth.

She stood yet again in a dense fog but she could hear something this time. It had a steady beat like a rhythm, something fluttering like wings. Emery heart raced a little afraid that it was Michael who had made his choice already. Emery walked around trying to find the source of the beating wings.

"Michael," Emery called out.

Nothing.

"Evander?" Emery asked hopefully. How could she think it was Michael? He was fallen and had no wings. It had to be Evander He was Michael's closest friend and he probably had come to check on her. But there was no response. She had another idea.

"Tyler!"

For a third time, there was no sign of anyone being out there. The beating wings gradually got slower. Puzzled, Emery hurried her pace wondering if they were soaring away. But as her heart thumped against her chest Emery began to panic. It continued to grow slower and slower until the wings beat was almost too slow to hold someone up.

Emery came to halt as the beating slowed down even more. She had realized what the beating actually was. It was a heart beat not wings. Someone was dying. Emery turned to run, to escape the horrible sound.

"Michael!" she screamed. Emery kept running until she came to the abyss from her previous dreams. She stopped herself before falling in. The beating was coming from inside the dark canyon. Emery got to her knees and peered inside. Nothing, only darkness. The earth began to shake angrily covering the sound of the slowly beating heart.

Emery woke up with a start dripping wet with sweat. The heart beat had really shaken her this time. She didn't know who it belonged to or why it was so slow. She just knew it had come from the split in the earth and that was it. It couldn't possibly be Michael or Tyler or Evander they were all some type of angel. They couldn't die. Was she hearing her own heart beat perhaps or of someone else mortal she knew?

Emery checked her clock to see it was almost eight in the morning. Sunlight washed into her room making her feel slightly better. She jumped down from her top bunk and stretched. She looked around her dorm room which was meant for two but it was only her inside.

Her room was much cleaner here then it ever was in Blackwell. There weren't as many sketches hung or splattered all over the place. Most of them were piled on her desk while her books and folders his in the bottom bunk or near her door. Her clothes hung all over the closet. These dorms had a tiny bathroom which pleased Emery, she could get ready at her own convenience. Her room was unspeakably quiet, she had to remember to ask Pearl and Leon for a laptop, a radio or maybe even a TV.

Emery picked out a pair of white shorts, a light orange tank top and an old pair of sneakers. She brushed her teeth and tied her hair into a loose braid over her shoulder. She hurried down to the cafeteria cabana. Very few people were inside having breakfast. The lunch lady handed her a hot plate of pancakes. She thanked her and ate.

After, Emery had a wild idea about going to the front gates to just check if Michael had come by or maybe even drop by today. Emery took a walk out to the front going down the stone steps. No one was there and unlike during the school year, the gates were wide open. Emery was tempted to run out of the campus and keep going not looking back. But she held back knowing Michael would get mad if she went against his word.

She took a seat on the steps her elbows on her knees. She stared out into the freedom that was only feet from her. Where those demons really lurking out there causing havoc? Emery would never forgive herself if something major happened, something that wasn't recoverable like death.

The sun rose higher and higher into the sky declaring it do be noon. She heard a pair of footsteps coming down the steps and landed beside her. Leon sat down crossing his legs Indian style. Instead of his usual professional attire, he wore jeans, sneakers and a Celtics jersey. She had to do a double take to make sure it was him. He had yet to look at her. He was staring off past the gates thoughtfully.

"Would you like to start a lesson today?" he asked. "Then you can determine if you want to continue." Leon finally looked at Emery waiting for a response.

And Emery nodded. He instructed her to meet him on the football field in ten minutes. He got up and jogged off the way he came. A moment later Emery soon followed. She headed to the football field to see he had not arrived. Emery wondered why a Nephilim school even had a football field, ever since she got here it had not been put to use.

She took a seat on the cool grass and watched the clouds roll by. It was short lived because she saw Leon, Pearl, Irma and Phil coming her way. Emery groaned. Great, she was going to have an audience. Emery got to her feet as they approached.

"Ready?" Leon asked taking off his jersey and throwing it to one side. Emery looked away embarrassed. She wasn't used to having attractive teachers taking off their shirts in front of her. Much less be this comfortable around her. But when she looked around, she saw that he had a tank top under so she breathed a little. Pearl rolled her eyes. Pearl had changed into a skort and a t-shirt.

"I hope you don't mind us coming," she said softly stepping forward. "Phil can manipulate emotions exceptionally well and Irma is simply here as a recorder."

"Yeah, we'll be instructing this mini lesson," Leon said.

"But why on the football field?" Emery asked curious.

"That way you won't be able to hurt anyone," Phil said beside Irma. Irma elbowed right in the gut and for emphasis gave him a stab with her pen.

"So you can use any piece of land with out a problem," she corrected with a smile.

Leon, Pearl and Emery walked a few ways away to put space in between them.

"Close you eyes," Pearl said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes," Leon insisted.

Eying them both, Emery closed her eyes. She could feel the heat of the sun on the other side of her eye lids and on her shoulders as well. Emery could feel everyone's eyes on her just waiting for something to happen.

"Relax," Pearl began.

"Your abilities should come naturally to you. They are yours to control," Leon continued soothingly.

"The less tense you are the easier for you to control them."

"Are you relaxed?"

Emery inhaled deeply, held it in for a second and breathed out through her nose. She nodded and waited. After nothing, she repeated.

"Summon something," Pearl suggested.

Emery wasn't sure what she meant. Was she supposed to call a certain piece of land like a dog or something? She willed a chunk of the earth to rise and come forward.

"Whoa!" she heard Leon shout. Emery opened her eyes just in time to see Leon leap over a large boulder from across the field. Pearl had fluttered away in time. Emery dived to one side hitting the grass. Irma and Phil scrambled out of the way. It landed right on the bleachers. Pearl and Leon looked over to Phil.

"She wasn't relaxed enough," he told them.

"I was to relaxed!"

"Now you're annoyed," Phil noted. Leon chuckled coming forward. He waved Phil over. Phil got to his feet and came over.

"This time Phil is going to help you," Leon said. Phil stood in front of her. He was just about her height and kind of had a brooding look to him. Standing in front her, Emery wondered who was his angelic parents. It was none of her business but she couldn't help but feel curious.

"Close your eyes," Pearl said. Emery instantly dropped her eye lids and focused. She relaxed on her own the best she could then she felt that extra push from Phil. It felt like right before you went to sleep and nothing seems to matter. Emery thought she would fall over but she didn't.

"Summon a piece of earth," Leon told her.

She willed the boulder over. This time there was no sound or commotion going on around her. After a second, Emery opened her eyes she could see Phil smiling at her. Looking around Pearl and Leon were smiling at her too. Emery turned to see the boulder floating behind her. It landed with a loud thump making Emery jump.

"Very very good!" Pearl said happily clapping her hands.

"You need practice but definitely impressive," Leon said with a nod beaming. "Think you can put it back?" He pointed across he field where a big chunk of the ground was missing.

"Think so," she said excitedly. The boulder glided above the grass and landed with a thud back in place. Once it landed, Emery felt something lift inside her like the marvelous relaxation she had felt was gone and she was on her own. Phil had done his part.

The earth under their feet started to shake and Phil caught her before she could loose her balance. Four pairs of eyes looked in her direction looking for the reason of the tremble. Emery blushed.

"Sorry," she said with a smile. Irma and Pearl bounced back up to the school with excitement with Phil not far from their trail. Leon and Emery watched them go both of the sitting on the grass cross legged. Emery was surprised at how happy she was. The power had felt good coursing through her veins and it seemed almost effortless.

"Phil has a thing for Irma, doesn't he?" Emery asked looking to Leon for confirmation.

Leon nodded putting back on his jersey. "Yeah, he's been pretty mad about her for a good few years now," he told her.

"What about you and Pearl? Do you guys have a life outside the school?"

"Not us, no. My sister and I are Keepers."

"Keepers?"

He paused trying to find the right words to tell her. Leon's face glistened with sweat from the heat. She had really grown to like Leon's company as an adult to hand her advice almost like a father. Granted she had her father back home but this one opened new doors for her to a world she had yet to discover.

"We hold information from the past, present and what is to come," he explained. "Kind of like the Fates in Greek mythology. We're born into this and we had intense training growing up, much different from your childhood I'm sure."


	5. Off Course

Emery had spent the next few weeks busy training with Leon, Pearl, Phil, and Irma and making the transition into becoming Leon's new assistant. Phil was still staying Leon insisted that she still learn what he was teaching Phil. Emery liked to learn more about the Great War between the angels and demons. Yet it also made her sad, it made her think of Michael and in the end he would have to make his choice.

She wanted to see him so bad, to be able to sink into his arms and forget about the whole world around her. It wouldn't matter to her if it did as long as he was here.

When Emery found nothing to do, she always found herself by the front gates where Michael had come the first time around. But he never appeared, which made her incredibly depressed. Not even a sign, it made her so depressed there were some days she didn't even want to get out of bed.

One evening, Emery entered her dorm after Irma had tried to teach her some Nadiac. It was incredibly hard. She could make only a few words but not many. Emery unlocked the door and stepped in. She balanced her dinner in one hand as she walked in. She set her tray on her desk and turned on the light. There was a knock on her door.

Emery turned and opened it to see it was Pearl. She smiled brightly at her.

"You have a visitor," she told Emery.

Emery smiled despite herself and ran past her toward the closest exit. Emery's heart raced in happiness. She knew it had to be Michael. He was the only one that would visit her. She took steps two at a time and made it outside. The sun was just beginning to set. She sprinted her way to the front.

Emery found him waiting patiently near the gates. When he saw her, he smiled wide. Emery ran forward and caught her in mid air pulling her close. She could feel her insides swell up with joy and his touch sent impulses up and down her spine.

"I though you'd never come!" Emery said burying her head in his chest. He raised her head so his forehead could touch hers. She gazed into his gray blue eyes.

"I just can't stay away," he said holding her face in between his hands. "I was going insane." He kissed her lips hard making her want to melt right then and there. He pulled away and she took a kiss from his lips. "How are things here? Anything happen while I was away?"

"I'm doing okay," Emery said with a shrug. She paused thinking of how to respond to his other question. Not much change had happened since he had come to see her. And at the same time many things had changed. It was major in a way, it concerned herself and what direction she wanted to take in all this.

"Emery?" Michael asked cocking his head to one side to glance at her fully. He stroked her cheeks concerned. Emery met his eyes again.

"It's just I had a little incident on graduation day," she said. They sat on the steps and Emery told him how things went down and how she had lost control. She further explained how Leon and Pearl talked her into controlling her powers with Phil's help. Emery watched Michael's face change from passive listening to slight angst and worry. He dropped his head in his hands. "I thought this would be a good thing."

"It is," Michael muttered. "It's just things are making sense."

"What do you mean?" she asked as he raised his head.

"These past few days the remaining demons we've been tracking all of sudden started changing direction," Michael explained. "Evander thought it was strange. Now it makes sense. Your activity must have lured them back."

Emery's heart picked up its' pace frightened. She would stop bending right away if he asked her to. She didn't want to put herself or anyone else she cared about in danger.

"Do you want me to stop bending?" Emery asked seriously.

"No," he said grabbing her hand. "Not yet. We'll lure them into a trap first and see where that gets us. Gabe should be free in about a few days, he'll be able to help. Hopefully it'll make things much easier." Michael looked hopeful for a second. Emery wished things were much simpler like at Blackwell.

She nodded giving his hand a squeeze. Michael looked up at the dark purple sky with a smudge of pink in the far east. Emery watched as well feeling herself calm down. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her. She inhaled deeply as they interlocked fingers.

"I'm sorry I have to leave all the time," Michael said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for opening the earth and letting the demons run loose."

Michael chuckled above her. She had apparently won the game of self pity. They waited another moment together until the sun was completely gone. Michael rose his head and Emery did the same. He stood and pulled up Emery with him.

"You don't need to apologize for anything," he insisted wrapping his arms around her. "I told you that already. We fell and this is what happened and we're coping with it the best way we can. Wanna know something?" Emery wrapped her hands around his neck locking eyes with him. Then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me," she said quietly breathing in his intoxicating smell. It made her slightly dizzy in a happy way. He made her look at him and he took a kiss from her unawaiting lips. She smiled and kissed him back a little. Then she pushed him away playfully. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Michael laughed a little for the second time that evening. He shoved a handful of hair behind her ear. "I think I fell because somehow I knew I wasn't meant to pick a side," he said thoughtfully. "And now that I met you, I'm more sure of it. There was a part of me that was missing for as long as I can remember." Emery grinned happily hearing his words. They hugged tightly once more. She let him go and he did too. Emery watched him head to the open gates. Michael stopped and turned.

In a fraction of a second, Michael had Emery in his arms. Her toes barely touched the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took a few kisses from her lips making Emery's blood run wild in her veins. She held his lips steady with hers and they deepened the kiss for a few moments. He gently tugged at her soft lips making the most of the kiss as much as possible. Michael finally pulled himself away from her leaving Emery breathless and anticipating more. Her feet touched the ground and Emery knew the kiss was over for today.

"Go before I won't want to leave," Michael said tracing her bottom lip with his thumb and yet holding her close to him. Emery grinned to know she had that much power over him. She planted a kiss on his lips and bounced off up the stone steps.

His visit had made her happy despite the bad news about the demons heading her way. She didn't want to worry about that now, she was far too giddy to even think of such a horrible thing was because the person she wanted the most wanted her just the same made all that fear go away.

Emery headed back up to her room her heart still a flutter. A large box was in front of her room. Once she got closer she could see it was a a television box. Pearl or Leon had fallen through with their promise of getting her some entertainment. She opened her door and shoved the box inside. Knowing well she was not technologically inclined as she would like to be, she left it in the middle of her room. Emery would ask Phil to come and set it up when he had time.

Emery changed into shorts and a tank top then opened her window to let in a gentle summer breeze sweep in. She climbed into the top bunk of the bunk bed with her sketch book in her free hand. She threw it onto her mattress and settled her pillows for comfort.

She began to draw the gates in front of the school and the stone steps. Then she drew the figure she knew so well, the one her hand had grown accustomed to drawing: his strong broad shoulders, the way his face was angled, his focused eyes practically always radiating delight, the way his hair naturally stuck up neatly. The picture just ended up of being him standing near the gates. It wasn't much but he always inspired her.

Once she was done, Emery hopped down from her bunk and set the sketch on the nightstand beside the sketch of Michael in the fire light. It had been about two hours but she already missed Michael terribly. Her life had been relatively simpler in Blackwell the only thing she had to worry about was falling in love with someone who had to make a major choice.

Emery climbed for the second time that night up onto her bunk and reached up to pull on the string to turn off her ceiling light. She settled into bed thinking about Michael like she always did before she slipped away into the night. She reached inside her cool pillow and pulled out the gold coin he had given her a few months ago.

In the moonlight she could make out the wings carved into the coin while the other side was blank. She wondered why it was important for him. \Michael had said it was currency in Heaven but it had to be of some greater value then just money for angels. How did he even manage to keep it after he fell? Emery twirled the coin in her hand curiously then tossed it in the air perhaps something would have happened. Still laying in the dark, Emery shoved the coin back into her pillow. If Michael had trusted her with it, she would keep her word to keep it safe.


	6. Father Oh Father

There was a knock on her door around eight in the morning. Surprised, Emery raised her head. Who the hell could it be on a Sunday? No one was ever up this early on a weekend. She rubbed away sleep from her eyes. They knocked again persistently.

"Who is it!" Emery groaned slumping back into her pillow.

"It's me," Phil said from the other side of the door. "Leon said you were probably going to need help with connecting the TV to the cable." Emery turned onto her back and blinked. She couldn't believe how fast word spread around here. Emery jumped down stumbling when her feet touched the ground. She hurried over to the door and swung it open.

Phil stood on the other side his arm on the door. He didn't look to be happy with being up early as well. He was in jean shorts, and a dark green tank top. But once he saw her, his lips curved into a smile.

"Morning," he said straightening. "Neph TV at your service."

Amused, Emery let him in. He walked past to her to the big box on the floor. He opened it and pulled out a medium sized flat screen television. He carried it in his arms.

"Clean off your desk, will you?" Phil asked. Emery rushed forward and took off her sketches and set them in the bottom bunk. Phil put down the TV and went to work with the cables. She watched him work with crossed arms. "Leon always go all out for new students."

"What do you mean?" Emery asked stiffing a yawn.

"When I first got here, Leon and Pearl put together the lounge down stairs to make us new kids feel at home," he explained. "Brought in all those computers, arcade games, the fuseball table. It was their way of telling us they care."

"How do you know it was Leon?"

Phil looked up at her in disbelief as if ti was the most obvious thing in the world. "I spend the most time with him aside from Pearl," he said disappearing again behind her desk and pulling up a few cables. He stood to plug them into the new television. "I helped him pick the TV from a catalog!" He took a step back. "Done."

"Thanks," she said following him to her door. She closed the door after him and dug through her closet looking for something to wear. She found shorts and black over the shoulder shirt with the Batman logo on it. She picked up her hair in a messy ponytail and headed to the cafeteria cabana. Her stomach growled as monstrously as she took the stairs.

As if fate was on her side, she found Leon walking out of the cabana with a newspaper under his arm and a tray of breakfast in the other. She jogged over. He smiled when he saw her and stopped walking.

"Enjoying your present?" Leon asked.

"Yes, thank you very much," Emery said beaming. "But a simple one would have been fine."

"Don't mention it," he said waving her off. "I heard Michael came by to see you last night."

"He did. I need to talk to you about something. Do you have time?"

"Of course. Get your breakfast, I'll be in my office." They parted ways. Emery went through the line as fast as she could and hurried up the school to his office. She balanced the tray filled with pancakes, bacon, hash browns and orange juice as she knocked on his door.

"It's open!" she heard Leon call from inside. Emery hurried in. She weaved her way around his books. She set her own tray in front of his and took a seat. He had been reading the paper with his legs propped up on his desk. When she took a seat, Leon set down his paper and took a drink from his mug.

"Alright, what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked picking up his knife and fork.

"It's something Michael told me last night," she said hesitating with her own food. "It's about my earth bending." So Emery went into full detail about how the demons changed course and started tracking her down. And how Michael thought it was best she continue practicing until he gave her the signal to stop. That he and his allies were going to set a trap with the lure she was casting to them. She took a breath before she began to eat. She grabbed a strip of bacon and chewed away feeling slightly better.

"Michael is clever, he knows what he's doing," Leon said leaning forward. Emery wondered if she knew him. When ever he spoke of Michael so casually she would have sworn they were friends.

"You know Michael?" Emery asked.

"I know of him," Leon said sliding back in his seat. "Pearl was friends with him a few decades back. He's resourceful from what I know. In the mean time, we could also have you practice other forms of weapons and see where your skills lie."

Emery listened to Leon talk about the all sorts of forms of combat there were and kinds of defense and offensive strategy like swordplay, archery, daggers and so on. Emery was interested to learn all the things he wanted to teach her but they only had so little time for her to actually get the hang of one specific way of combat. Plus, he was far more efficient then she was. He had plenty of time to practice and perfect over the course of several incarnations.

Personally she was beginning to like her abilities and the power it offered her. Granted she still needed Phil's help but it was something she could control and they had done much progress to just give up now.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Leon called. Pearl came in with a phone covering the speaker piece. She hurried forward.

"It's your parents," she said in a hushed voice. "They want to talk to you."

"What!" Emery hissed truly surprised.

Emery had yet to speak with her parents since she transferred in from Blackwell. It's not that she didn't want to speak with them she just didn't know what to say. How could she explain to her father what she learned. It wouldn't seem right to tell him that his first wife seduced him to have a child that would later force a fallen angel to make a choice between God and Satan. She couldn't do that to him. Or her stepmother who had been like her real mother since she was a child. There wasn't the right scenario in the world to tell that.

"I am not here!"

"You sure?"

"Positive," Emery said letting her head drop in her hands. She heard Pearl walk off chippering into the phone making up and excuse as to why Emery couldn't come to the phone. The door closed and Emery looked up.

"That bad?" Leon asked.

"No, they're great. It's just I don't know how to face them with this," she said with a sigh. Leon leaned forward again to grab her hand in consultation but stopped reminding himself of his powers. He smiled sympathetically.

"I wish my parents and I were in good terms," he said. It finally struck Emery about this whole reincarnation deal and how it personally affected Pearl and Leon. Did they follow some kind of celestial cycle? All she knew from them was that they were twins, Keeper of history and were Nephilim.

"So, you and Pearl are always reincarnated?" she asked him.

"Always."

"And how did it begin? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Emery hoped she wasn't crossing any student-teacher boundaries. She liked having a close friendship with Leon and she hoped it wasn't asking too much. He didn't seem bothered by his question, he just shrugged not meeting her eye.

"It's a long story," he said. "A sad one. Let's just say my mother, an angel, had a disregard for the rules and was punished by other means."

Emery felt like in comparison her problems were nothing. She wasn't being punished or at least she didn't think so. He had to live through this forever with only his sister as company. She had to go through this once and alone.

"Go, it's a beautiful Sunday and I bet you have better things to do then hang out with me," he said cheering up quickly. "I'm not very fun and can't entertain today. I have emails to write and have a meeting to get to off campus."

The truth of the matter was, Emery did not have anything better to do. She would rather sit here and talk to Leon then anything else. Irma and Phil had gone out on a brunch date downtown. And the only thing she could do was go back up to her dorm and check out the brand new television.

Emery trailed back to her dorm. She opened the door to see the TV perched on her desk. She reached into the box looking for the remote control. She clicked on the television and it blinked to life. Emery shoved her things aside on the button bunk to make room for her to lay and flip through channels. Nothing caught her interest then she remembered it was Sunday. Nothing good was ever on. Emery settled on action comedy. She found it relieving to finally have a good laugh.

Later on as the day progressed, Emery began a search for her old phone that was returned to her after leaving Blackwell. She hardly ever used it because only a handful of relatives that had her number and the people she wanted to hear from were off catching demons. Emery found her phone in a drawer. She turned it on to see she had over several dozen calls from home.

Emery climbed onto the second bunk and dialed her house. Chickening out, Emery hung up on the third ring. How was she going to answer their questions of what had been going and why she still wasn't home for the summer. Plucking up some courage, she dialed her father's cell phone. This time before Emery could chicken out the person on the other side of the line answered. Emery held her breath.

"Hello?" came her father's voice. Emery bit her lip trying not to let out a guilty sob pass her lips. It was surreal to her that his voice was all the source of comfort she needed these past few months. "Hello?"

Emery hopped down from her bunk wrapping an arm around herself. "Dad?"

" 'Ree?" he asked using her childhood nickname. He sounded very tired but pleased to finally hear from his daughter. "How are you, _mikro_? I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, papa," Emery said smiling to herself. She and her father talked for abort half an hour catching up and discussing things like people from Emery's hometown and other matters. He never once asked why she hadn't come home. Pearl must had fed him the whole summer program here at the academy. For the most part she was grateful because she didn't have to feed him a lie.


	7. Bulls Eye

Pearl and Leon had showed her different fighting methods. Swordplay was not her thing, she wasn't quick or strong enough to handle a sword. Pearl had disarmed her in four jabs. It surprised Emery because with her timidness she never thought Pearl could yield a sword with such grace. Not to mention the massive body ache she had the day after.

Then they introduced Emery to smaller weapons like daggers, staffs, knives, spears, and other things she could not name. It was much better then a sword but Emery still didn't feel comfortable with any of them.

"So, remind me again why I can't use a gun?" Emery asked Pearl as she sat on the grass. Pearl had been flying back and forth preparing today's lesson. She set down a golf bag in front of Emery. She finally set her feet on the ground. Emery stood. Pearl handed her and a bow. Emery recognized it right away. She had done archery a bit in Blackwell her freshmen year.

"Guns are man made tools to wage war," Pearl said. "These weapons are timeless." Emery took the bow rolling her eyes. What the hell was that even supposed to mean? She gestured out to the open field toward a few bulls eye targets yards away. Emery picked up an arrow.

She held the bow with her left arm and drew the arrow back with her right. She shuffled her feet trying to find her stance. She bit her lip in frustration.

"You have to stand perpendicular to a target," came a voice behind her. "And your feet need to be farther apart." It was Leon standing behind her and Emery did what he instructed, she could feel the difference. Emery nocked her arrow and drew farther back. She could see the bullseye cleanly and moved her arrow slightly to match her aim to what she thought was ideal then released. It flew past Emery and straight to the bulls eye. Pearl flew over excited to check what she had hit.

"Nice!" Leon shouted clapping her on the back as she lowered her bow. Pearl flew back.

"Soo close!" Pearl told them. "Missed by about two inches from the center."

Emery smiled. "Beginners luck," she said with shrug.

"Not with aim like that," Leon said incredulous. "I think we found your weapon and by looks you won't need much practice with objects that don't move. Then we'll move you on to objects moving. You up to it?"

"Yeah, I did a bit of archery in my old school."

"You must have been top archer," Pearl noted landing beside her. Emery grabbed an arrow and took her stance again, nocked her arrow, pulled back, aimed and released. It flew by and hit the bulls eye.

"Actually, I was second," she told them.

Emery spent Mondays and Wednesdays practicing archery with Pearl and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she practiced earth bending with Phil and sometimes Leon if he wasn't busy. She spent Fridays with Irma up in the library so she could learn Nadiac. Emery still had difficulty reading the strange language, it just looked like a mess of jumbled nothing. Irma had explained how their language had worked and Emery understood it but she just couldn't make sense of the words in front of her.

"It's like the letters just fly around the page!" Emery said exasperated letting her head drop on the table feeling the cool wood on her cheek. She had been at it for a few hours, there was no way she was going to make sense of this.

"You have celestial blood in you," Irma persisted. "This can't be that difficult." Irma was loosing her patience. Emery lay still for a while letting her brain rest. If Irma and Phil had easy time reading Nadiac why couldn't she? Leon had told her Nadiac was the ancient language of the angels- Emery did not come from angel descent like her friends. Emery rose her head.

"I think I know why I can't read Nadiac," she muttered.

Irma narrowed her bright brown eyes at her in question. Irma was one of the smartest people Emery knew, she wondered why she didn't figure it out earlier.

"Explain," Irma said slowly.

"I'm half demon, not half angel. I can't read Nadiac because of who I am," she explained sitting up and shoved the angel book aside. Now she knew it was useless to learn a language she would never be able to read. "I need a demonic book."

Nodding, Irma indicated for her to follow. Both girls shot out of the library and up the nearest flight of stairs to find Leon or Pearl in their offices. They found them in Pearl's office even Phil was still up.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked her wings fluttering in worry making her levitate.

"You two look like you saw a ghost," Phil said. Irma pecked him on the cheek and hurried over to Pearl's table and set down the Nadiac book.

"We found out why Emery can't read Nadiac," she told them. "This is angel language, she's half demon. Obviously she can only pick up words still used in demon language." She turned to face our mentors. "Do we even own a Araic scroll or book?"

"No," Pearl and Leon said together. They looked at each other to have a lightening fast conversation flow between them. Pearl turned first to look at them.

"Half human, half demon children are much more scarce then regular Nephilim. But there are plenty of Araic books out there just not here," Pearl began.

"We can certainly get you one or I can ask one of my buddies to fax me a page of some," Leon continued. "What do you think, Em?"

Emery walked over to the Nadiac book on Pearl's desk. She flipped through the pages. The dyslexia sensation rushed back to her and her eyes hurt to look at it. She wondered what demons wrote about. Was the war between the two sides over a million pages long? Was Michael mentioned for not picking a side? Emery closed the book.

"I want one," Emery said turning to look at Leon her hands still on the oak table. "I want a demon book."

Leon had promised her he would get on it first thing in the morning. Then Pearl rounded them up and shooed them off to bed. Phil walked each of them to their dorms. They dropped Emery off first. Irma chatted happily about finally having a demonic book. Emery was still thinking of the possibilities with what the book could contain.

Phil nudged her trying to grab her attention. He gave her a concerned look that seemed genuine and real. She gave him a smile to indicate she was okay. They stopped at her door. She gave them each a quick hug in gratitude and hurried on inside. She shut the door behind her, exhausted. She didn't know why she felt so tired when it was one of her more relaxed days. Yet it was always one of those days when she missed Michael terribly.

She wondered if he thought of her as frequent as she thought of him? Was he okay and still tracking down the Dirty Dozen with the others? Had they cast away any more demons? Emery wished she could communicate with him. A phone, hell even a text message. His short little visits just didn't cut it. It only left her having more questions and yearning for him more.

Emery got ready for bed and climbed into her bunk. She grabbed a handful of sketches on her way with her color pastels. Emery had made enough drawings to finally put color in them. She had already tried out the different blends to match the colors to her memory. She colored away until she got tired. She hopped down to set her drawings back in their place and wash her hands. Emery climbed back up and drifted off into sleep.

Her dreams now took her to the same place she had been dreaming about for days now. She was back in the dense fog with the echo of the beating heart. Emery ran looking for the abyss. Last time she was here she was close to saving who was down there. She had to save them, she couldn't just let them die.

"Michael!" Emery shouted. "Help! Someone's dying!"

She almost ran right into the darkness below. She stopped herself and took a step back. She looked down feeling the earth ripple every time the heart beat pulsed. Emery searched around frantically.

"Evander!" she called out desperately. "Tyler."

Emery got to her knees and tried to climb down. She tried to regain control of her footing on the dirt. She found a spot and slowly lowered herself. A firm arm gripped her from above. Emery looked up to see the same hooded man from her previous dreams, the one who always chased her and at one point she chased him.

"Emery, don't," he said.

"Someone's going to die," she pleaded with the man. "I can't let someone die." But his arms was around her wrist firmly determined not to let her go. The beating slowed down every moment Emery was being hung over the opening. Just before it stopped, the hooded man dragged her back up out of the abyss. She woke up just as her feet were firmly on the ground in front of the hooded stranger that haunted her dreams.

Emery was back in her sun lit room. She blinked a few times annoyed that he had showed up in her dreams. Who was this man that always came to her? Why could she not see his face? She sat up and wiped her head. Emery hopped down and went to wash her face in the tiny bathroom. What was her dream trying to tell her?

She was about to go up to her bunk to lay down again when there was a knock on her door. Ultimately a bit annoyed, Emery went over and opened it. It was Pearl she was in her night gown her blonde hair in a long braid. She smiled apologetically seeing as Emery was still in hers pajamas too.

"Sorry to bother you," Pearl said.

"It's fine," Emery said. Her irritation died away. There was no way she could be mad a t Pearl, she was far too incredibly nice to stay mad at. "What is it?"

"It's just, you have visitors in the front office," Pearl announced touching her glasses nervously. "It's your parents."


	8. Play Ball

"My parents?" Emery asked letting her in. She looked out into the hallway just in case someone could over hear them. She shut the door and went straight to the closet. "What the hell are they doing here!" Emery changed into shorts and a t-shirt as Pearl hurried along cleaning her room afraid that her parents would come.

"They said they wanted to visit you," Pearl said making her bed as Emery dashed to the bathroom to run her hands through her hair and grabbed a hair tie on the handle. She picked up her hair in a high ponytail.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" she asked digging in her closet for some sandals. She found them, strapped them one and both of them hurried out. As they hurried along, Emery noticed Pearl's wings were gone and she was using her own two feet. They took the elevator before Pearl answered.

"The truth," Pearl said breathlessly. Emery looked at her in shock. But she continued, "Leon and I have kept you for the summer mentoring program. That you'll be back in the fall." Emery nodded. The doors opened and together they went off toward the front of the school.

Emery's heart beat madly at the thought of her parents. It wasn't the happy, jittery feeling like when Michael came to visit her but more of a drag. They finally got to the front office to see her parents weren't alone. Leon stood in front of a tall man with broad shoulders and a brown mop of hair and a sharp chin and green eyes. A short woman stood beside him with her black hair wrapped in a bun and her eyes behind small glasses. Emery glanced at Pearl who urged her to move forward.

"_Bampas_?" Emery said trying to muster normality in her voice. "Sarah?" Her father turned to his only daughter. Emery was in his arms before he could even speak her name. She could smell his familiar scent and a small trace of cigarettes.

"Look at you!" her dad said happily. "I've never seen you so happy to see me in your life." She held on to him tighter making sure he was real. He made her look up at him. She grinned. She could feel Sarah's soft touch on her arm then she flung herself in her stepmother's arms.

"We've missed you, _xiao yi_," Sarah said. Emery laughed as she recognized her childhood form of endearment. Both her parents called her little one in their native tongues, and she could never listen to them enough because with everything that was going on she didn't quite feel so small.

"As I was telling your parents," Leon said. "You're been doing excellent in our mentor program. She's been helping out with my sister and I with research on belief in monotheistic religions versus polytheistic." Emery felt grateful that Leon had come up with a good sounding explanation. She would have stumbled over her words with an excuse.

"We wanted to have an outting with you for at least a day," her dad said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "If that's alright with your teachers." Emery quickly saw the siblings glance at each other concerned.

"Do you want to, Em?" Pearl asked.

Emery's heart quickened at the request. Of course she wanted to but she was not to leave the campus. There were demons out there who wanted her dead because she could put them away. She hadn't trained enough to defend herself from the foulest demons, there was no way. Emery made eye contact with Leon quickly before agreeing.

Pearl and Leon followed them to the front gates anxiously. Pearl tried to keep herself from floating and Leon looked around every so often for Phil. Emery stepped off the campus and she could literally feel what ever protection on the school lift. The air felt lighter and the sun beat with warmth.

"Do we have to bring her back at a certain time?" Sarah asked.

"Three hours should be enough," Leon said with a shrug playing it cool. Pearl nodded vigorously beside him. Emery nodded in thanks and walked off towards her parents car.

"We had thought of a cheap little picnic. Maybe Wendy's at a park?" Sarah asked as Emery entered the car. They all got in and drove off.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Emery said rolling down the window to look outside properly. She had to have a diligent eye on her surroundings. They pulled into a Wendy's drive through. Sarah ordered a salad and Emery and her dad ordered burgers.

"So, why haven't we heard from you since you transferred?" her dad asked from the front seat as they drove back to the school looking for a park. They found one a few blocks away. It was empty with few picnic table sprawled on the lawn and a small playground with a few swings, slides, a bridge and monkey bars. Trees were everywhere, they were massive pines.

"Leon and Pearl run me ragged," Emery said partly lying. The family moved out of the car and toward a wooden table.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to not check in with us," Sarah said sounding a little hurt. "We care about you, we want to know how you're doing." Her parents took a seat in front of her. They separated their lunches and began to eat.

"And not to mention to talk about your college plans," her father added.

Emery choked on the fries she had just placed in her mouth. She coughed violently sweating a bit. She had not even thought about college with this whole catch the demons, further her earth bending tornado that has spun around her. College was the least thing she worried about. Once she stopping coughing she took a sip from her drink.

"I haven't thought of any where I'd want to go," Emery said. Or what she would want to be to get down the matter. Ever since she found out what she could do, Emery didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to put her earth bending to good use like help archeologists or something.

"Well, until then you stay with us this fall," Sarah said.

Walking along the path, two punker kids walked by. The stopped at an open area of the park and started throwing a Frisbee back and forth. Emery watched them toss it around silently not talking or even showing as much as expression. One looked in her direction and Emery instantly stiffened.

He had black burning coals for eyes, no iris to pupil. He smiled at her toothlessly and lowered his baseball cap over his ugly eyes. It sent a shiver down her spine. Demons, two demons had found her. She couldn't even touch her food any more. Out of the corner of her eye, a third young man came the path and leaned on the tree to watch them play. He looked over his shoulder to glance at Emery.

Chael. She couldn't believe her eyes. Chael was standing in between her and the demons; this could turn out horribly or even worse then what she already thought. Emery had to grip the wooden table to keep herself rooted to the same spot. Anger and fear swelled into one, Emery could feel her power radiating in her hands.

"I don't suppose there's a bathroom around here," Emery said looking around. Nothing was in the distance but trees, the three guys that had arrived and the playground. Her dad looked around and shrugged.

"Pick a tree."

Emery stood with a nod.

"If we're not here we'll be waiting for you in the car," Sarah added. Emery walked past them toward Chael's back. He sensed her coming, turned and quickly smuggled her out of her parents view behind a pine tree.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Emery hissed angrily jerking away from his grip.

"Trying to distract them but you are making it increasingly difficult."

"Did Michael send you?"

"Michael?" Chael snorted his dark blue eye flashing angrily. "I want them gone just as much as you do." Last time Emery saw him, he was being dragged off by the demons into the Pacific ocean. His shaggy hair was cut a lot shorter which made his eyes much more visible and exceptionally sharp. He looked over her shoulder toward the demons. He leaped forward pushing Emery out of the way and caught a flame with his bare hands.

Chael wound up and threw it with deadly speed that it created a smaller crater in the ground just seconds where the demon stood. Emery ducked her head as she heard Chael catch a few more and send them roaring back. Once she didn't feel Chael's feet next to her she looked up, Chael was battling it with the pair of demons.

Emery got to her feet. Fire and ice flew across the park. Every time Chael got close enough he would hit them with a few punches. Emery rushed forward and willed the earth to fight back, to protect her. A large chunk of earth about the size of a medicine ball rose beside her. She swatted her arm forward and the rock went flying toward the demon who conjured up more fire to strike Chael while his back was turned.

The rock flying into his chest and knocked him off his feet. She brought her arm down in a punching movement and the rock sank into his chest. He yelped and tried to push it off. Emery could feel him fighting her. She gasped and fought back. He sent a flare her direction with her free hand she willed a a strip of land to protect her.

"Go!" Chael shouted holding one by the collar. "Get out of here!"

"You can barely handle one!" Emery yelled back trying to add more pressure. He threw the dirt ball off his chest. Emery stumbled back and she let go of the earth strip fall out of her grip. It landed with a thud and another flare came her way. Chael made it to her in time to catch it and sent it back hitting the demon squarely in his chest. His whole body stopped and it evaporated into a dark dust.

"I have one to deal with," he corrected. "Go and don't set another foot out of that school, you hear me?"

Emery gazed at his. He was protecting her, for the moment he was on her side. He didn't want her dead, that's something she finally realized. He may have a hatred for Michael but they both wanted the Dirty Dozen out of the pictures. Knowing what she was know, Emery felt oddly similar to Chael.

"Emery!" he said shaking her by her shoulders.

Emery blinked and nodded. She took off and he did too facing the other demon. Emery ran back to the sanctuary of her parents car. They smiled when they saw but quickly frowned to see how frantic she was. She slid into the back seat and shut the door.

"We need to head back to school," she said buckling into the seat belt.

"But honey-"

"Now!" Emery demanded. Her parents looked at each other and her dad pulled out of the par and in three excruciating long minutes they were back on the campus. The magical barriers were above her protecting her from those demons. For the moment she was safe because of Chael. Had he been watching her from outside the school. What ever the reason, she had made it out thanks to him.


	9. Wounded Soldier

Emery raced up to her room without saying a word to her parents. She hopped that her abrupt change would send them away. She climbed into her top bunk waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. Then she felt incredibly tired, her earth bending must have exhausted her. Her eyes shut and she shifted into a dreamless sleep

A few hours later, Emery woke up to a sunset and the wonderful smell of pizza. She sat up to see everyone was in her room: Pearl, Leon, Phil and Irma. She stood straight startled hitting her head on the ceiling. She sank down rubbing her head.

"What's everyone doing in here?" she asked. "Where are my parents?"

"Relax," Leon said getting to his feet and leaned on the bunk bed. "We were worried about you."

"Your parents left hours ago," Pearl continued her wings fluttering slightly. "We told them not to worry."

"What happened?" Back to Leon.

"We went to a park for lunch and two demons showed up then Chael. And he was there to protect me-" she began.

"Wait, who's Chael?" Irma interrupted.

"He's a demon that went to my former school. He hates Michael and for a moment I thought he hated me but he was there to face them." Emery went into detail about the fight, her earth bending at work and the green emerald fire that struck the demon in the chest.

"_Singi inretea_?" Phil asked in Nadiac. Out of the two words Emery only recognized one word, fire. Emery looked at Leon for an explanation.

"Eternal fire," he told her. "The only thing to kill celestial beings with. Lethal to them harmless to humans and seriously injure and hybrids like us. By sounds, the dirty dozen have regenerated enough to produce it. You're extremely lucky that other demon was on your side." He took a step back with his sister. Pearl flew over handing her the plate of pizza. She smiled warmly.

"You rest up," Pearl said. "We'll be right next door if you need us."

"And we'll be right below," Phil said getting to his feet. The four of them poured out of her room. The door closed behind them and Emery sighed rubbing her temples. Her body still felt exhausted and her mind was still processing what just happened.

She shouldn't have done such a stupid thing like leaving the campus. Emery knew better and she did it anyway. And her parents, what ever was she going to tell them? They might send her to a small private college after her freak out today. She only wished she could tell them. Emery ate the two slices and threw he paper plate overboard. She settled back into bed to try and sleep some more. Her thoughts were far too riled up to let her shut her eyes. Finally, around midnight Emery took off her bed sheet and hopped off her bunk, she was going out for a walk.

The New York night was warmer then Washington's. The fresh air didn't sting as much but it felt soft and warm like a soft hug. Emery needed a tight hug right about now. Just a simple loving caress would be fine.

Emery walked along the path in the dark illuminating herself with the moonlight up above. Somehow her legs ended up taking her right to the front gates of the school. The gates at this hour were closed and reached about ten feet into the air. Emery stared out into the outside world. She tucked her arms around her thighs trying to keep her hands warm. She closed her eyes and breathed.

She couldn't believe how far tangled up she was in this mess. There were four possibly five demons that were gone and far too many remained. The whole Chael deal shook her so much she wondered why he even bothered to protect her. He was a demon: impulsive, reckless and ruthless. All the characteristics she did not posses. How could they possibly share the same kind of roots and yet be so totally different?

Emery sighed dragging a hand down her face agitated. Emery blinked hard readjusting to the dark. Someone was coming forward, all Emery could see was the outline. She stood and backed away stumbling onto her feet.

"Emery?" the figure asked.

Her heart practically leaped out of her chest when she heard the voice. It was the voice she craved to hear above all. The one that made her want to jump the gates at that exact moment. Emery rushed forward to see Michael had come to the gates. Emery's heart dropped when she neared him she saw his arm in a sling.

"What happened?" Emery asked worried. One of her biggest fears was Michael out there getting hurt and here he was with some kind of sprained wrist.

"Got into a nasty brawl with a few demons," he said casually with a shrug. "You going to let me in or what?"

Emery took a step back. She waved her hand toward his feet and raised her arm. The ground at his feet detached itself from the ground. Emery willed the earth over the gate and in front of her self. Michael stepped down and watched the earth settle back into place. He looked back at her an eye brow raised.

"Impressive," he noted.

Emery couldn't believe he was hurt and he acted as if it were nothing to prevent her from worrying. She rushed into his open arm feeling his warmth around her forming a shield that made her feel safe and whole again. Emery felt his head above hers and he seemed to relax having Emery so close.

"What happened?" she asked pulling away from his warmth. She held his face in her small hands. She could feel her eyes burning with hot tears. She felt silly for wanting to cry but her joy for seeing Michael was far greater. Michael closed his eyes at her touch. "Michael, tell me. Who did this to you?"

He stole a quick kiss from her lips making her heart flutter. They walked back to her dorm as he explained how he got his injury. He and Tyler had caught up with a demon near the U.S Canadian border where a fight broke out in Niagara Falls. The demon had struck him in the arm with an arrow dipped in eternal fire ashes.

"Tyler basically benched me once I was hit," Michael finished as Emery shut the door to her dorm. "Told me to take it easy for a bit while I got better." Emery opened her closet for an extra blanket. "Anything happen while I was away?" She turned to hand it to him and cleared the bottom bunk for him to lay in.

"It's kind of a long story," Emery sighed. He took a seat and eyed her suspiciously. They huddled in together inside the bottom bunk. Michael's good arm wound around her waist keeping her close to him as she told her story of how her pants came, the demons and Chael. As she furthered along with her story, Michael looked extremely worried.

"What are you thinking?" Emery asked anxiously fidgeting in his arm a little. She nestled herself closer to him along his neck fitting perfectly.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Chael here? Protecting you? I can't make sense of it."

"That makes two of us," she yawned widely.

"Go to sleep," he urged her softly closing his eyes. Emery had already closed her eyes her battle to fight off the sleep from her eyes was futile at this point. Emery took a few more slow breaths before responding. She was afraid that she'd wake him if she spoke again.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up," she whispered.

It was a long time before Michael responded. He took in a breath of air. "I promise."

Together they fell asleep.


	10. Heads Up, Seven Up

Emery woke before Michael. She could feel her inside dance with excitement at their closeness, their chests rose and dropped together almost touching and their foreheads touched lightly. Emery just watched him sleep for a few minutes not wanting to move fearing that he'd wake up.

His blonde hair looked gold in the morning sunlight flashing through her room casting him to look like an angel. All the muscles in his face looked relaxed and no worries were evident in his sleep. Emery wished he would stay like that forever. She noticed that his arm was no longer in the sling, instead it was on the floor near her desk.

"Stop staring," Michael mumbled in his sleep. "You're freaking me out."

Delighted, Emery protested in his arm but he only held her tighter his eyes still closed. To keep her from moving, Michael pressed his soft lips on hers. She stopped squirming and felt a little light headed. He pulled away and opened his eyes. They stared at each other before either of them said anything.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," she finally said feeling all the joy she felt a second ago wither away. Before he woke up, Emery was thinking about when all this was over and her biggest fear was loosing Michael to what ever choice he made regarding God or Satan.

"Oh," he noted that she was serious. His blue eyes flashed in curiosity. "What is it? Tell me." He wrapped his sling free arm around her providing a layer of security to keep her from squirming. She nestled herself in the spot between his shoulder and neck.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"If we get through this, you'll still have a decision to make and-"

"And I'll choose what ever keeps me close to you," he responded quickly. Emery relaxed a little in his arms. The way he answered it so quickly made her think that he had thought about this plenty of times. He must have been thinking about it twice as much as Emery had. "As a matter of fact, you still got that coin I gave you?"

He let her go and she slipped out of the bunk. She stood on tiptoe and grabbed her pillow perched on her bunk. Emery reached inside and pulled out the cool coin out of her pillow case. It gleamed in the sunlight. He set his feet on the ground and stood in front of her.

"That coin if I choose to accept it, it allows me back into Heaven and I'm given back my wings along with my divine power, strength and all the other perks of being an angel," Michael explained. "If I didn't leave Heaven without one, I'd be a demon long ago. Being Fallen leaves me almost powerless."

"Then why'd you give it to me?" Emery asked curious.

"Because when I make my choice, I want to make sure my choice let's me stay at your side no matter the consequences," he said taking the coin in his hand. He flipped it and caught it in midair. Michael put it on his palm and showed it to her. The blank side was face up toward them.

There was a knock on the door and both of them looked up.

"Em, you in there?" came Irma's voice. "They're gonna clear out breakfast if you don't hurry up! Leon found a demon book if you're still interested."

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" Emery called out. A second later, she heard Irma's foot steps walk down the hall. They were quiet until they thought she was out of earshot. Emery went over to her closet and raked through it for today's clothes.

"A demon book?" Michael asked sitting on her desk chair crossing his arms. "What's she talking about?"

"Pearl and Leon have a mass library of Nadiac scrolls and books-"

"Right."

"And Leon thought it'd be a good idea if I try and learn some just in case, you know. And so I tried but I felt dyslexic, all the words looked jumbled and floating and out of whack. So I asked him to get me a book in Araic for me to read."

Michael sat in silence without saying anything. Emery feared that she may have upset him with what she was doing without his knowledge. Instead, his stomach growled loudly under his arms. He blushed a little and held back a smile.

"Hurry up and get dressed!"

Emery laughed and hurried into the tiny bathroom to change. She slipped into white shorts and a green tank top. She pulled her hair out of her face and slipped into white sandals. She found Michael looking at her recent drawings. Amused, she pulled him along and out of her room.

"You're slacking, you don't even have half the pile of drawings you had of me before," Michael accused jokingly.

"Sounds like my sketches are getting to your head," Emery said laughing as they walked over to the cabana. They got in line and each took a plate of cold pancakes plus a carton of milk and a little tub of syrup. They took a seat at a table and began to eat.

"Em, where have you been! Leon's been waiting for you all morning!" came Phil's voice. Emery turned just in time to see Phil land beside her in the chair. He looked exasperated. He then noticed Michael and narrowed his eyes.

"You don't go to the academy," Phil noted.

"No, I'm the boyfriend," Michael said glaring at him with instant dislike.

"Tell Leon I'll drop by later," she told Phil. He nodded, stood and walked off. Michael watched him go. He jabbed at his pancakes a little angry.

"He has a girlfriend you know."

"He doesn't bother me."

"Then what does."

"Leon, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

Leon had mentioned it before about knowing of each other but not friends. She never really put much though into it until now. Leon was a Nephilim not a demon like Chael. Leon had been nothing but kind to her since she arrived.

"Why?" Emery asked.

"Pearl had a thing for me a few centuries back and when I told her I didn't feel the same Leon held it against me," Michael said leaning forward trying to say things as carefully as possible. "But Pearl and I talked it over a few incarnations later and she was okay with being friends. She understood things between her and I weren't meant to be." He finished eating before Emery and waited fro her to finish up.

Emery watched him stare out beyond her thinking. She knew it was hopeless to ask him to explain what he was thinking because it was much more complex then she could ever imagine. Things were much more complicated for him then it was for her. Emery finished and they both stood to leave.

"I should probably head back to Tyler," Michael said as they walked toward the front gates of the school. He turned to look at her. Emery felt her heart feel heavy at his words. They had only spent a night together which where they spent most of the time sleeping. It had been the longest time she spent with him since Blackwell. "Only seven more demons to go right?" She smiled despite herself. He lead her to the front slowly down the path and to the stone steps.

"Tell Tyler she needs to keep a better eye on you," Emery said as Michael stood at the bottom of the stone steps and she stood on the very last step. She almost reached the middle of his forehead at this elevation. He slipped his arms around her waist, threw his head back and laughed. "I'm serious!" She shoved him a little. "I wouldn't stand it if anything happened to you, Michael."

"Only if you stay out of trouble," he retorted coming close. Emery soon became intoxicated as his body pressed to hers, his lips only millimeters away. Her hands wound around his neck not wanting to let him go. She grinned.

"I'll try."

"I'll come back for you as soon as I can," he muttered gliding his lips over hers making Emery tremble out of excitement. He sighed a little. "I don't understand why I love you so much." He stole a kiss from her lips. "I can't explain anything at all but I know this feels right, you and me."

She looked into his eyes. They were a brilliant blue gray on this warm summer day in late June almost July. His hair still looked like a golden halo over his head. She ran her fingers in his short hair. She tiled her head back until her lips found his. They kissed and he held her tighter making Emery giggle under his kisses.

They walked to the front gates together. Before he could even step out, he gasped and yanked her away hiding her from view from what ever was outside. He slammed her against the brick pillar. Michael pressed a finger to his lips indicating for her to stay quiet. Michael mouthed out to her a single word. _Demon_.

Emery's eyes widened at the word. How was it possible that they found her here? Chael had ruthlessly killed his fellow demons with the emerald green eternal fire. Had the other ones found her location? His blue eyes turned a darker shade of gray.

"There's no need to hide," came an unknown voice a few feet away. Emery covered her mouth with her hands trying to prevent her deep breathing to calm down. "I can smell you, half-blood. I may not be able to get into that school but I know you're there." Michael continued to press his finger to his lips. They glanced at each other and an understanding flowed between them. He would lead the demon outside away as he possibly could and she would run back into the school to warn the others of what has happened.

They stood together as still as possible. Emery gazed up at Michael as he stared off into space. She could see the wheels turning in his head planning out how to get the demons attention, where he would lead her to and where he could find the others. He looked back down at Emery. She could see it clear in his eyes the fire that burned somewhere far in his soul.

Then he tore off and Emery shot the other way running as fast as she could. She heard loud booms behind her and car alarms go off in the distance. She took the stone steps two at a time and toward the school building. She stopped outside to catch her breath.

Emery closed her eyes. Her cover was blown.


	11. The Fall

Emery sprinted up to Leon office and barged in to see he and Pearl talking near his desk. Irma was shelving books on a ladder as Phil held a large stack in his arms. They all looked surprised as she came in.

"Where's Michel?" Pearl asked. "I understood he's here. I thought he'd be with you."

Leon threw her a look.

"He was," she said after she caught her breath. "He had to leave. There's a demon at the entrance to the school."

Both siblings looked at each other frightened. Phil dropped the stack of books all over the floor and Irma dropped the one she was holding in her hands. Emery came forward to tell them how Michael took her out of view and gave her the signal to warn them.

"This is not good," Pearl said fearfully.

"Irma, go warn everyone in the school to not near the front entrance. No one is to leave the school with out permission," Leon barked out orders. "Phil make sure the protection is at its' full potential. Pearl, go check how many demons are outside and be careful without being seen." The three of them scattered. Phil and Irma dashed out the door and Pearl shot out of the open window, her dainty wings expanding at full length.

"What should I do?" Emery asked coming forward eager to be useful.

"You? Stay hidden and out of sight, those demons are solely here to destroy you and frankly, for Michael's sake and mine don't do anything mindless," Leon said scolding her like a young child.

"But I want to help."

"Michael trusted me to protect you," he said softer this time. He came around his desk to show her he wasn't mad just frustrated. He reached out to her to touch her arm. Emery winced a little remembering his abilities. He stopped and folded his arms to restrain himself.

"I thought he talked to Pearl," she said timidly.

"He did," Leon muttered. "Michael wanted my sister and I to be your last line of defense. We're expert battle strategists. My sister and I have grown fond of you, we want to ensure your safety, Emery. Do you understand?"

Emery nodded defeated. She knew a lost cause when she saw one. Leon was not going to risk her life, he was a man of his word and if he swore to protect her Leon would. Emery wanted to run into him and embrace him in thanks for all that he was doing. What he and Pearl were doing for her and what they were risking.

Leon grabbed a tattered old pocket book that lay on his desk. He handed it out to her waiting for her to take it. She looked at him curiously.

"It's the Araic book I promised you," Leon said.

Emery took a step forward and gently slipped it out of his reach. Leon let his hand drop. Emery stood there for a second debating whether or not to let him touch her at last in a warm hug that expressed all her gratitude that she could not put into words.

She hurried forward into his unawaiting arms. He had been more than her mentor, he was her friend, her father figure and most importantly the opening to this world that was theirs and currently trying to figure out where she fit in all this. Surprised, Leon hugged her lightly his hands brushing against her skin.

"Oh," she heard him say softly in understanding.

Emery looked up at him and he down to her. "Thank you." Hugging the book to her chest, Emery slipped out of his office and trotted down the hall with out looking back not wondering what he had seen.

Emery headed back to her dorm to read the book Leon had given her. She knew she could read Araic just by reading the title. The odd red symbols at first glance looked bizarre but it soon became clear enough to decipher.

_The Fall_.

There was only thing it could refer to one thing in their world, when those who decided with Satan fell from Heaven. Emery set it on her desk feeling a little hesitant to read it. She knew of the event but never in full detail. It amazed her that such an important complex event could be so compact into a book.

Afraid with what the book would reveal to her, Emery went a few days without even touching it and instead practiced in her archery. She was a fantastic archer according to Phil, he even granted her the nicknamed Little Artemis. She had begun hitting flying objects. Mostly plates that shattered in front of her and a Nephilim girl would appear every so often and magically repair them.

"How far are you in the Araic book?" Phil asked standing a feet back. He grabbed three plates and threw them in the air. Emery sent three arrows one right after another hitting them with deadly precision. It amazed everyone including Emery how good she was in archery. It was as if she had been an archer by nature from years and years of practice not weeks. Leon and Pearl advised her to discontinue the usage of her powers to not lure any more demons.

"Uh," Emery said lowering her bow. "I haven't read it yet."

"Why?" he asked curious.

"A lot on my mind," she said with a shrug.

"Hey guys," Irma said running over. She raced over to Phil and gave him a quick kiss. She had finished her apprenticeship with Pearl for the day. "Pearl and Leon are planning to clear out the _adidros_ just in case."

"_Adidros_?" Emery asked dropping onto the cool green grass. She felt the small blades tickle her legs. She lay back with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, the dirty ones, those without celestial blood running through their veins," Irma said as she took a seat across from her with Phil sitting behind her with his legs spread out so she could sit between them. Emery had to admire that they were a cute couple.

"So basically all the humans," Phil said simply his hands resting behind him. "It means weak."

Irma elbowed him straight in the stomach making him grunt and laugh at the same time. She threw him a look over her shoulder and he raised his hands in surrender. He stared out interested in the July sky. Emery looked at Irma for confirmation.

"It does mean weak but it mostly means tainted blood," Irma said dismissively. "That whole we're made in God's image is a load of waffle just to make them feel good. They're blood is so heavily tainted that they hold almost no celestial blood in them."

"So you're saying humans, er, _adidros_, descend from angels?" Emery asked. This was news to her. She never really put much thought into human evolution or religion of sorts. And to know that humans were fed half of the truth made her relieved to know her parents raised her as none of the religions.

"Of course."

Later on after dinner, Emery rushed up to her dorm to finally get her hands on the Araic book waiting for her on her desk. Guilt struck her every time when Leon asked what the book was about and she didn't have an answer to give him. So she decided today would be the day.

Emery threw the book onto her bunk and climbed on. She settled herself in between her cool sheets and propped open the black book. The first page was blank. Surprised, Emery skimmed the next few pages to see they were all blank. Confused, she focused for a loophole or something hidden. Frustrated, she then flipped through the pages furiously accidentally causing her finger to slice open. Emery gasped and sucked on her finger just as blood leaked onto the page. Then her blood sank right through and words began to appear.

Emery flipped the book back to the front to see the book had magically been filled with Araic. The words were clear in her mind as if it were in plain English. Emery settled into her bed and began to read the first page:

"_Come readers where the echos of the past will be your future,_

_ The turn of times is where it shall stand_

_ The divide will be the eternal teacher._

_ Every angel had to land,_

_ with God or Satan as their Keeper."_

Emery's head just trying to read this complicated text. It took her a minute to actually realize what it was saying. What she was about to read was the actual historical events of the Fall from Heaven. Emery turned the page.

According to the book, the Fall from Heaven was after the Great War. It stated how a mutiny rose from the Morning Star and those who supported him; how Satan wanted to exercise free will and share it with the angels; and how God declare the Grand Order to determine where the angels stood. She saw nothing on her friends or Michael and herself. She set the book aside and the farther it got from her the wording faded.

Emery shut the lights feeling exhausted at deciphering the cryptic writing by the author. They wrote things in such a form that almost seemed scary. And the blood payment thing seemed odd to her. She wondered if this is what Pearl and Leon did with Nadiac books. They had it easier, they had each other to console and discuss the translation. Emery was on her own.

Emery shut off her light and turned on her side preparing to catch sleep and take her away from the rotten book she almost wished she hadn't discovered. Emery's eyes soon shut and her dreams took her off into an entirely new place.

Emery stood in a large crowd with the figures wearing brilliant white cloaks. There was much whispering around her. They were in the middle of a beautiful field with enormous cherry blossoms with the whitest petals. Up front there were two large pillars leading up into the clouds.

Emery walked around without being noticed as if she were invisible. They were all gazing up at the pillars with interest. She tried to touch one of the figures but they didn't even flinch.

"Next they will have us back for a reunion," came a familiar voice a few feet to Emey's left. She hurried over weaving through people to see it was Evander under the robe. Emery's heart skipped when she saw Tyler and Michael beside him.

Michael looked marvelous as usual. Emery noticed a soft silver glow that he radiated along with Tyler and Evander. He stood tall with his shoulders back, his answer already deep in the back of his mind. Regardless, he smiled at Evander's attempt to ease the tension. Tyler looked totally different then she did now. Her brown hair was up to her shoulders and her eyes weren't as wild and wicked as they were now, they were large and innocent.

"Hush," she said. "They're starting."

"Ariel," a voice thundered beyond the pillars. Emery craned her neck to see who had spoken but she didn't see anyone. A muscular male angel soared into the sky facing the pillars. His wings were enormous like a bird and a silvery white. "You have rebelled against me. I will give you pardon if you join me." The angel named Ariel flew over to the other side of the pillars. No one clapped or cheered him on.

"Candace." Emery saw the girl from Blackwell soar into the sky. She looked positively radiant even though all she could make out was her blonde hair and jaggedly white wings. After a second, Candace let herself glide back to the ground making her decision.

"Chael." Chael did not shoot up into the air like the others angels had. Everyone looked around for Chael. Emery did the same. "Your decision has been made clear," the voice boomed.

"Evander." Beside Emery, Evander's wings slipped through two slits in his cloak and the expanded twice his height. His wings were a pale white and much more angled and muscular then Emery thought they would look like. With one great beat of his wings Evander tore off the ground. Emery gasped at how marvelous he was. He hovered in midair before dashing across the pillars.

Emery moved closer to Michael. She studied him closely, up in heaven his eyes were more gray then blue. He looked confident and certain. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Gabriel."

Emery gasped for a second time when she saw Gabe fly up with his large cloud white wings. His hair was cut close to his head and practically radiated power. "Welcome, son." Gabe flew across the pillars to join the others.

"Nervous?" Tyler asked beside him.


	12. Fine Lines

Emery awoke with a start. She couldn't believe her dream had pick up from where she left reading. And she had a feeling that Michael was about to go next but she hadn't gotten that far. She quickly grabbed the book looking for the answer she already knew. Araic sprang to life once her fingers raced against the pages. She found the pages where all the angels were listed alphabetically and who each chose to side with.

Emery ran her finger down the list until she stopped at Michael's name. Her eyes darted to the right to see his choice. In red letters it said: _undecided_. Emery hopped out of bed to see it was just about nine. She quickly changed into shorts and an old black and gray t-shirt. She slipped into her converse and tied her hair into a pony tail.

Emery hurried down out of the dorms somehow hoping Michael would have returned to her. She sprinted to the front gates even though her instructions were to stay hidden and not be any where neat the front gates. She wanted to make sure. She went down the stone steps as she neared carefully, she could see two figures across the street sitting on the curb. Demons, Emery decided.

Luckily, they didn't see her and she tore off back to the school.

"Emery," came a familiar voice.

She looked ahead to see Leon walking toward her. His eye brows drew together in question. Emery opened her mouth to come up with a clever lie but nothing came out. She couldn't lie to Leon.

"I thought maybe Michael would be here," she finally said.

"I told you to stay away from the front," he said. He paused thinking for a second and cocked his head to one side, curious like. "Why would you think Michael would be here?"

"Can we go up to your office and talk?" she asked.

"Absolutely, follow me." Together they made their way up to his office. Phil was already inside looking through books not paying much attention to Leon and Emery when they came in. Leon asked him to leave for a while so they could talk in peace. Leon took a seat at his desk and set down the newspaper under his arm.

"I finally read the book you gave me last night," Emery began. "It's about the Fall. The War in Heaven had already happened and God and Satan were making angels choose sides." She told him how she had read the beginning and dreamed the rest. He sat silently waiting for her to finish. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she finished. Emery wrapped her arms around her belly embarrassed at how loud it was. She had completely forgotten how hungry she was.

"Have you had other dreams like this?" Leon asked.

"I've had others," she admitted. "But not like this."

He gave a nod. "Phil!" Phil entered the office obediently waiting for Leon's instruction. He leaned forward. "Get this poor girl something to eat, her stomach has been having a conversation of it's own."

Phil beamed and nodded. He scurried out of the office without protest.

"Sorry," Emery said timidly.

"No, that's fine," Leon said delighted. "I'm glad you told me. See, that book has been lost for hundreds of years from the Nadiac archives. That book has been tossed around much throughout history and I'm glad we found it. It has been re-written over and over by angels and demons and by sounds demons had it last. Who knows how much truth is written."

"It's dark," Emery said shifting in her chair. "It's intimidating to read. Cryptic even." The door opened and Phil came in with a breakfast tray with waffles and with bananas and syrup. Emery picked up her fork and knife and immediately cut away into her waffles.

"Phil, you can stay now." Phil nodded and began to work on what ever he was previously doing. Leon watched him for a moment before continuing. "Nadiac texts are simple, rhythmic even but nothing cryptic or with a double meaning. Now I don't mean to kick you out but Pearl and I have work to do. Later on, I'd like to show you something. I was hoping to show you this when Michael was here seeing as it is vital."

Emery rose with her empty tray and headed out his office to let them work. She wondered what Pearl had found. She thought about going into her office but her door was shut. Emery walked down to the cabana to dump her tray. Then she headed out to the football field to practice archery for a while.

Leon had said it concerned herself and Michael. What could that possibly mean? She already knew that she would influence his decision on picking a side but that was it. What else could be the problem? There was obviously something they did not know. Emery drew back her arrows and stepped on the lever that would send her practice plates flying into the air.

One arrow after another hit each plate with deadly precision. The last arrow completely missed the plate whizzing past and over the brick wall. She lowered her bow surprised she had missed. Emery jogged over to the wall. She used the rocks to climb up and prop herself on the edge. She could see the arrow laying a few feet away on the grass.

Emery didn't see the harm in going to grab it. The two demons were stationed out front, they wouldn't possibly know that she was about to cross the protection line. She'd be over and back before they had a chance to pick up her scent. Emery looked to the left then right then left again. She swung her legs around looking over her shoulder quickly.

Emery hopped down her legs buckling a little but she caught herself. She moved forward cautiously trying not to make a sound. There was no sound except for the birds chirping up in the trees. Emery reached for the arrow and stood straight. She turned to head back to the wall just to be thrown to the ground. Immediately, she raised her hand to have rocks thrown in the opposite direction. There was a loud thud to determine that she hit something.

Emery pushed herself off the ground with a hop the arrow still in her hand. The female demon lunged at her but Emery jumped out of the way as a rock appeared under her hand to yank her out of harm's way. She flew off and threw the arrow straight into the demon girl's chest. She shrieked just before exploding and Emery was safe inside the campus ground.

When her feet touched the ground, Emery tossed the rock aside and ran like hell. Those demons were not easy to fool. How did they even know she was on the opposite side of campus? Was she that easy to sense? She was so naive to think they would not detect her. More or less, things could have gone terribly wrong, she was surprised she had managed to leave that little scrap behind. And the arrow, it had killed the demon. Six demons down and six were still out there, one outside her school and five making their way to find her.

She ran up to the school not looking back just in case they could somehow sense within the grounds. Emery took the stairs two at a time and stopped just outside Pearl's office catching her breath. She could hear their voices inside and they were arguing, harshly. Phil and Irma must have been released already.

"You know I want to help truly I do," Pearl was saying. Emery could note the strain in her voice and the gentle flap of her wings.

"Then what's stopping you?" Leon asked. "I already told her we would talk to her later on tonight."

"Have you not forgotten in this hell we live in?" Pearl snapped. "To live over and over until the end of time. I couldn't bare if we picked up on another punishment, brother."

"This!" Leon said sharply. Emery figured that Leon gestured to something in the room. "Is not our punishment, it's our mother's. Pearl, come on!"

"Leon!"

"You always say our state of being is for a purpose! We can't hold back knowledge from Emery and Michael, that would be too cruel on our be half."

Emery held her breath. What ever they found must be a of real importance of Pearl was thinking about backing out. Could it possibly change everything about their history and even their future? Emery was much more concerned about her future with Michael then the past. Emery wanted to know good or bad.

"Fine, after dinner we will tell her. Agreed?" Emery heard Pearl say.

She heard footsteps coming her way and Emery scrambled down the hall and down the stairs. She slipped into a dark classroom just as the siblings walked by and stepped outside beginning a new conversation. Once they were far from earshot, Emery slipped back out.

It was only three hours or so until dinner. Emery could not wait that long. Deciding to kill time Emery hurried back up to her room to check if the demon from earlier were still waiting outside the campus.

Her window was wide open just as she left it. A cool breeze tickled her nose when she shut the door to her room. Emery walked forward and gazed out the window. She gasped. One more demon had appeared to replace the one that Emery had killed. It had only been about an hours or so ago. Emery wondered how the second one had gotten here so fast. That only left four demons out their making their way to her.


	13. Binding Love

"Phil said you wanted to see me," Emery said closing the door behind her. She stepped into Pearl's office. She sat perched on her desk and Leon stood near by closing a book. He turned and smiled when he saw Emery arrive. Beyond them out the window, the sun was reaching the end of the sky. It wasn't right after dinner like Emery heard them earlier but at last they had sent Phil to her room to fetch her.

"Yes, we do," Leon said gesturing for her to come closer. Emery came closer to see beside Pearl was one of her Nadiac books opened to a particular page. She couldn't make out the writing and it sent Emery's brain in a small dizzy spell like it always did.

"Do you know what this is?" Pearl asked gently.

"No." Emery shook her head.

"It's an old testament written by angel thousands of years ago," Leon said coming forward. "It's about the angel who refused to pick a side since the beginning of time."

"About Michael?" Emery asked looking up at him suspiciously. She was still trying to figure out what they were trying to tell her. If this was more about Michael's decision, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to hear it. But something tugged at her telling her she had to continue to listen. "What does it say?"

"It's somewhat of a journal entry," Pearl explained as Leon tugged out a page from Pearl's open drawer behind her desk. He handed it to Emery and she took it. Her eyes scanned Leon's familiar script:

"After the Call both God and Lucifer were summoned to discuss the remaining angel who denied them both. Fallen had already made his descend out of Heaven. God and Lucifer quarreled for nine nights about the Fate of the Fallen. This unbalance could not be left this way.

I was trusted to hold the peace between the two for if an understanding did not come the Fallen would continue to Fall. Lucifer declared that he would produce a soul mate for the Fallen. Lucifer promised that Scath would convince a daughter with a mortal man to bring forth the child to at last bring the Fallen's choice, Heaven or Hell

God understanding what Lucifer proposed accepted the idea. He would bind the Fallen and the child together with the strongest bond He could conjure. Both agreed and the Fallen finally landed."

Emery looked up at Pearl first who played with the ends of her t-shirt. She bit her lips nervously looking up at Emery. Emery couldn't believe what she was reading. The paper in her hands was feeding her a whole new story to the lives they were living. It explained nothing at all that they already knew and yet it explained everything.

"This can't be true," Emery muttered more to herself then Pearl or Leon.

Leon stepped forward. "When you hugged me the other day and I saw everything you allowed me to show me. I saw your fears, your struggles, all of it. But Michael was prominent and Pearl stumbled upon this a few days ago I thought you should know, you and Michael."

"Did Michael know?" Emery asked her hands shaking. Anger, hurt, rage swelled inside Emery almost becoming one and it soon became hard to say which emotion was which. They all blended together into one and all Emery could see was red.

"Emery-"

"Did he know!"

"We don't know Em," Leon said quickly. "He was well out of Heaven so I imagine he doesn't."

Emery tore out of Pearl's office, heading to the roof of the building. She felt the building shake beneath her feet and rumble. Emery could hear the yells from down below. She had to find out if Michael knew about this. Was he keeping this from her? She had no way of contacting him.

"Michael!" Emery screamed over the chaos that happened below.

"Emery!" she heard Leon call out from the stairs. Emery pointed to the door and a large mass of earth shut the door.

"Michael!" Emery looked up at the skies to look for a sign, to see if he had heard her from where ever he may be. The earth rumbled once more as she cried out his name tears running down her cheeks. The earth rumbled even louder at the sound of his names. "Michael!"

"Do you mind?" came an irritated voice behind Emery. "Some of us are trying to protect you from vicious demons out there." Emery turned to see Evander standing before her his arms crossed. He looked just about the same as he did in Blackwell. He wore jeans and a white v-neck with black combat boots.

"Where's Michael?" she demanded.

"Off with Gabe," Evander said coming forward. "Would you quit it? You're going to sink Long Island." Slowly, the earth began to stop shaking and rumbling. Her breathing became steady. She had to think clearly in order to talk to Evander. He softened as he saw how distraught Emery was.

"What's wrong, Em?" Evander asked stepping forward.

"Did Michael know?"

"Did he know what?"

"About me, about us!" she said fresh tears escaping her eyes. "I was created so Michael would fall in love with me and that would influence his choice. It was never me that would influence his choice, it was his love for me, isn't it?"

"Who told you such a thing?" Evander asked sharply. His brown eyes looked around nervously into the sky slightly frightened. It was all that Emery needed to know that journal entry was speaking the truth.

"So it's true! And he didn't tell me!" Emery felt her knees buckle and her knees found the ground. The earth began to tremble once more. In the next second, Evander was in front of her gripping her wrists to make her look at him.

"Emery, listen to me," he said quickly. "Michael doesn't know that the pact was made. He belongs to neither Hell nor Heaven. And Tyler, Gabe and I are forbidden to tell him much less you. Michael is just as clueless, I promise you that."

The earth ceased to shake and Emery wiped her eyes. Evander made her look up at him and she saw the pain in his brown eyes. He wiped a couple of extra tears from her cheeks. Emery could feel a glorious warmth when his fingers made contact with her skin. Evander pulled her up to her feet.

"And why didn't you tell us!" she shouted shoving him back. "A sign. Anything! Why didn't you keep us apart!" Or at least she attempted to but he didn't even budge from his spot. "You let us fall in love! The whole fight in December and we lost Aubrey. Oh God, we lost Aubrey!" Emery waned to yank out her hair. It had finally struck her that her friend had died. And Aubrey didn't have to die, it was all her fault.

"We aren't allowed to tell you," Evander said quickly trying to prevent Emery from breaking down again. "Not without punishment. But Tyler and I protected you and Michael the best we could from Chael and Candace who only tried to grow it stronger by force. We wanted your love to grow as naturally as possible. You fell in love just the way everyone else does. Tyler and I saw it flourish beautifully. Michael loves blindly and purely never doubt that."

"We lost Aubrey-" Emery said falling her back to her knees. Her vision blurred and grief consumed every inch of her body. She cried helplessly for a few moments like a child. That could have easily been avoided and never happened. She gulped in air trying to compose herself wiping her puffy eyes.

She wanted to believe Evander, she desperately wanted to. He had no reason to lie to her and she remembered he had warned her about Chael and the times he had saved her from Chael trying to wedge himself between herself and Michael. She trusted him.

He knelt in front of Emery unsure of how to comfort her. Evander offered her his hand and she took it. Emery inhaled to let her emotions release and diffused. She recognized the feeling and knew exactly where it was coming from.

With a wave of her hand, Emery let the earth glide away from the door and it soared off the roof. The door banged open and Pearl, Leon, Phil and Irma spilled out. Leon, Phil and Irma tumbled over each other and Pearl shot into the air her wings flapping wildly. Evander covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"What the hell, Emery!" Phil said pushing Irma off him.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again," Leon was saying coming forward but he soon stopped when he saw Evander standing behind Emery.

"I'm needed else where," Evander said stepping forward grabbing Emery's shoulder. "I need to get back. Maybe I'll snag those demons at your front door on my way out." He offered her a smile which she returned. He pulled her into a hug.

Emery felt warmth spread through her body and she felt oddly at peace with herself. She couldn't tell if it was Phil's doing or Evander's. But she held him tight, in deep gratitude. She felt slightly better about herself and Michael.

"Will you be okay?"

"I will." She hugged him tighter and shut her eyes.

"Want me to send him a message?" he muttered settling her down.

"Just tell him to come back soon." Emery opened her eyes.

"I will. And you keep your earth bending in line, earth shaker."

Emery chucked a little and with a blink of an eye, he was gone. Pearl sweeped down and took his place giving her a huge hug raising her a few inches off the ground. Emery never noticed how strong Pearl was.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically. "I told Leon this would happen. We didn't want to hurt you in any way, Emery!"

"Pearl, Pearl," Leon said coming forward and grabbing his sister's shoulder. She looked her shoulder to him. And very sternly he said, "Breath. Let Emery talk." Pearl let Emery go and hovered beside her brother.

"Everything okay?" Leon asked Emery a little worried. His eye brows came together in deep worry for her well being. She had seen him reserve that look only for Pearl when something truly concerned him.

"Yeah, I will be," she said with a nod. They all ushered her back down the stairs back to Pearl's office. The translated scrap of paper was on the floor just as how she left it. Emery walked over, bent down and picked up the journal translation. She stared at the words feeling herself go hot and cold all over.

She could feel Phil still using his abilities to keep her at bay. Emery knew she didn't need it but it felt good to have it just in case her temper flared. She wanted to believe that what Michael felt for her was real and not just a pact that made them fall in love. Evander had swore that he personally along with Tyler had watched over them and Emery felt grateful.

She ripped the paper in half then fourths and eighths. Emery walked over to the window and opened it. She let the papers flutter out the window to let them be carried off by the summer breeze. Emery would not let that stupid journal entry define her love for Michael.


	14. A Part of a Whole

Emery had missed the celebrations for the Fourth of July, but a few of the Nephilim year rounders had stashed away some fireworks and put on a grand show for the students who remained here on campus. Emery sat out on the football field with Phil and Irma on a blanket. She may had been with them physically but her mind was miles away thinking about Michael.

It's been days since she's heard from him and all she wanted was to have him near with his arms wrapped around her. It was painful to have him so far away and not have any sort of communication with him. The reality of Aubrey's death had struck her hard and all she wanted to do was lay in bed with Michael and just sleep for a few days. She felt absolutely guilty with what happened months ago and even guiltier that this was finally brought to her attention months after everything had occurred. How could she be so selfish.

July continued on and the heat blared on day in and day out. Emery continued with her archery training and even reading more of the demon book so Leon could return it to its' proper owner. Emery sat out by the pond in mid July to sketch yet another picture. This one was of Aubrey. She may had been late on mourning over her friend but Aubrey's image was clear in Emery's mind.

"Not training today?" came a voice behind her. She looked up just to see Leon settling himself beside her. He was in his casual attire: shorts and a faded gray cut off shirt. Leon crossed his legs and looked at her expectantly.

"It's too hot out," Emery said and raised her sketch pad to indicate that she would rather draw today.

"Fair enough," he said with a shrug. "You've earned a rest." He paused. "I saw the way you handled yourself with the demons the other day."

Emery's cheeks flushed pink. Nobody had mentioned it for days, she was sure nobody saw it. Emery expected an earful but it never came.

"You scared the hell out of me and I was more then ready to run out there to come and help you but Pearl told me to watch. And you were great. Made me proud," he said beaming. Emery returned the smile feeling happy that she pleased her mentor. If he saw progress in her, then she must be doing something right with his teachings.

"I don't know how I'll be able to thank you, Leon," she said setting down her utensil and set her hand on his arm. She felt him wince at their touch and she knew he had gotten a glimpse of her life. Emery drew her hand back. "Sorry, sorry. Was that too much?"

"No, it's fine," Leon chuckled setting his hands behind him on the grass. "You're okay. Tell me, are you ever going to show me what's in that sketch book of yours?"

"It's me," Emery said hugging her sketch book to her chest. "It's my fears, my sorrows, my happiness, my dreams all of me." It held sketches of places she had seen or visited, her dreams and nightmares, memories, everything that made Emery.

"So are there any pictures of Pearl and I in there by chance?"

"Not yet."

"Well get on it! Chop chop, before we move on to our next incarnation and leave you behind."

"Don't even joke about that!" Emery shoved him playfully and he chuckled. "Fine, I'll make one real quick just don't move." Emery placed the sketch book on her lap and began to draw Leon into her sketch. Leon purposely stared out into the distance and she thought it made him look thoughtful and important.

"Almost finished?" he asked.

"No! Quite moving!"

She scratched away at the paper his figure slowly taking appearance under her fingers. Emery didn't find his completion so hard to draw. The vibrant summer colors looked magnificent behind Leon. Emery only wished she had her colors to make the sketch truly jump.

"Done," Emery declared.

"Really?" he asked relieved and snatched the book out of her hands. Emery laughed at his eagerness. She watched him scan his reflection through her eyes on paper. He brought it close to his face then apart then turned it side ways. Emery laughed again swatting at him.

"Not bad," Leon finally said with a nod and a shrug. "I mean you caught the best side of me. I wish you had your drawing skills."

"Now I'll need Pearl."

"What about Irma and Phil?"

"I already know what I'm going to sketch about them. The image is clear in my mind."

"Well, I'll leave you to your work." Leon brushed grass off his hands and got to his feet. He walked off and Emery opened a new page to draw Irma and Phil that day they had told her about the _adidros_. She could see them perfectly in her mind: Irma sitting in between Phil open legs and his eyes only for her. It was a tender moment she saw in all their arguing.

"Oh!" Leon called out to her. She looked up and over her shoulder. He was some ways away. "Pearl told me your birthday is coming up. We could have a little party or-"

"My parents-"

"Will see you in about three weeks. So about your birthday?"

"No, nothing," Emery said with a shake of her head. "I just want it to be a regular day. It won't mean anything with the demons outside the door and my friends out there risking themselves for me, you know?"

"I understand." Leon gave a nod and walked off. Emery turned back to her sketch book and continued on for a few hours to get every detail right in her sketch. She couldn't wait to show them the drawing. She knew they would love it.

She headed then to the cabana for an early dinner then headed to her dorm to pop in a movie and continue sketching. Now that she was at it Emery continued to draw her friends: Evander when she first met him at Blackwell with his curls ruffled and knowing smile, next was Tyler with her wicked smile, black short spiky hair and the familiar glow in her eyes when she had a brilliant idea and lastly, Gabe who always sat outside with his strawberry blonde hair in a small ponytail reading a magazine.

Satisfied with her work, Emery set her new drawing on her desk. She got ready for bed and turned off her TV. Emery climbed up to the second bunk, got settled only to feel something hard hitting the back of her head.

"What the-" Then Emery remembered it was the coin that Michael had given her. She reached inside her cool pillow and pulled it out. It felt cool in her palm and it gleamed against the moonlight. She closed her hand around it and sighed. Emery drifted off to sleep.

In her dreams, Emery was back near the opening of the earth. As the beating slowed, Emery got frantic and tried to climb her way down into the abyss. She took one step down and a pair of hands reached down and pulled her back up.

"Oh no you don't!" It was the hooded man again. Emery screamed and fussed in his arms but her never lost his grip on her. Emery was thrust over the man's shoulder and carried her off. She squirmed and cried out in his arms.

"I don't even know you!" she cried out.

"Is that what you think? You're clever, figure it out."

"Let me go!" she shouted squirming on his "Someone is going to die! We need to help them!"

"That canyon over there is the entrance where the Dirty Dozen entered this world. You really want to go in there?"

"What about that heart beat?"Emery pinched the hooded man's dark sweater but he continued marching on farther and farther away from the opening.

"Didn't you just hear me?" the man sounded annoyed. "That's the main entrance to Hell. You go in there, even in your dreams, and you won't come out. Understand? What you're listening to is the faded souls descending into Hell." He finally set her down and Emery tried to scramble away but he had caught her again.

"Let me go!" she snapped.

"No!"

He wrestled her down into the ground and Emery was useless. Her abilities had no use in her dreams. Emery could see just below his nose and his lips trying to prevent himself from smirking which only made Emery's struggle even harder. She slipped her arm away from his grip and made a move to remove his hood but he was faster and gripped her wrist.

"Don't!" he said angrily. "I'm not allowed to be here. You can't know who I am."

"And why not?"

"Because I'll get in trouble."

Emery let out a shriek that was supposed to sound like a laugh. She tried to wrench free from him once more except this time his lips crashed into hers forcibly taking a kiss from her unsuspecting lips. Emery attempted to push him back wildly. But his lips made her tingled with warmth and she could have sworn these lips were familiar.

Emery knew who he was! His name was at the tip of her tongue and theoretically he was. Her arms circled around his head kissing the hooded man back with the same force that he began with. Emery could feel him smile and pulled her up to her feet.

The foggy area they were just in dissolved slowly bit by bit until it was gone and they were standing in a completely new place. Emery pulled away from him to see that they were standing under the tree where the land sloped down into a cemetery leading to the Pacific. They were back in Blackwell.

The hooded man let her go but she held on to him. Emery didn't want him to leave just yet, she had been itching to know who he was for ages and now that she knew she didn't want him to leave so soon. He slowly unraveled her fingers from his neck. Even though Emery couldn't see his eyes she knew it pained him to do so.

"Will you come back?" Emery asked.

He pulled her close and stole a kiss from her before she could have butterflies fly in stomach from joy.

"I'll be here when ever you need me."

Emery's eyes snapped open and she gulped in a huge breath of air. She opened her hand with the coin still inside. She looked at it carefully wondering if it had caused her dreams but that possibly couldn't be it. She had them for years.

He was always there. He had chased her until they met in reality; she had returned the chase when she began to fall for him and now he was protecting her from her dreams. Emery clutched the coin, it finally hit her: he was always there even before they met. He had loved her well before they met at Blackwell. Emery felt a wave of relief hit her. Their love was the realest thing they she to hold onto.


	15. Exposed

Emery hurried down to the cabana for breakfast to find Phil and Irma already at a table. She grabbed a cold cereal and took a seat with them feeling surprisingly light and happy. Phil and Irma looked at each other in suspicion. Emery eyed them back with a smile and poured milk into her bowl. Irma stabbed her waffles waiting for Phil to say something.

"Everything cool?" Phil asked once Irma kicked him under the table.

"I'm fine," Emery said with a nod.

"Good," Irma said happily. "Because we wanted to talk birthday party!"

"No," Emery said firmly. "I don't want anything special for my birthday."

"Why?" Phil asked.

"A day to remind me that I was born as a pawn in order to have Michael choose between Heaven or Hell doesn't exactly scream the happy in 'happy birthday'," Emery said with a shrug her morning cheerfulness dying off. Ever since she found out the truth about her birth, her birthday just marked the day that would haunt Michael and further torment Emery.

Phil and Irma glanced at each other guilty this time.

"Right, sorry," Irma said.

"Well, you may not like it but we're sure happy that you were born," Phil said truthfully and leaned forward with a grin. Irma sent him another kick from under the table. He winced and acted as nothing happened. Emery laughed and Irma did too.

Once the three of them had finished breakfast, they headed to the gym to do some rock climbing. Emery had been dying to try it seeing as she could manipulate the earth. But as soon as she walked in she could tell it was fake. They spent a few hours there together until it was lunch and headed back to the cabana for lunch. Then Irma and Phil went to go spend time together and Emery went up to her dorm.

She decided to put color in her sketches of her friends. Her fingers turned to different colors with the mess of mixing and matching shades. Hours had flown by and Emery didn't even notice. She spread out her sketches all over the place as if it were a tornado. She set the finished sketches under her bed for safe keeping, the ones she was about to add color in a different pile and her many other pages where she had blended colors together.

Around six thirty, there was a knock on her door. She wiped her hands on her shorts and looked up. "Come in."

The door opened and Leon and Pearl came in. Pearl fluttered in with a bowl of soup from today's dinner. She set it on her desk saying, "I hope you like chicken noodle soup. There wasn't much to offer in the cabana."

"That's fine," Emery said. "My hands are all gross anyway."

"Well, at least now we know why you didn't show up to dinner today," Leon said looking around to the mess. He gazed around looking for his own portrait.

"Hey, here I am!" Pearl said picking up a picture of herself that was Emery's latest drawing. She grinned broadly. "And here's you!" She picked up another sketch of Leon when he had begged her to draw him.

"You have crazy talent!" Leon said snatching the sheet from his sister's hand. They continued looking around as if her room was an art show. They let out impressed sighs every now and then or let out some remark of how much detail was in her drawings. Emery finished up her last one, washed her hands and ate the soup. Emery took a seat on her bottom bunk just watching them.

Pearl gathered her sketches in a neat pile as Leon picked up a sketch that remained and studied it for a second.

"Pearl," Leon said concern in his voice. "Come here. Come look at this."

Pearl landed on her feet and hurried over in excitement to see another one of Emery's art work. She handed Emery her artwork. Emery stowed them away with the rest. He handed it to her and she glanced at it. Her smile faded and looked up at her brother with worry. Emery didn't like the way they were looking at each other. It made her feel nervous.

"Emery, who is this person?" Leon asked taking back the picture and turning it to show her. It was Tyler.

"Oh," Emery said. "That's Tyler. She's an angel that I met in my last school. She's totally kick ass. Ty looked out for Michael and I when we were falling in love."

"See," Leon said flipping out on his sister. "I knew that was him. I saw her with him decades ago!"

"What would you have done?" Pearl asked. "Demand where she is?"

"I know where she is, well sort of," Emery interrupted. They both looked at her surprised. "What's so special about Tyler?"

"That is Mother."

"What!"

"She's changed over the years and modernized herself a new name but we know our mother when we see her," Leon said shaking the paper in his hand. Before Pearl and Emery could say anything more, a dark smoke shot into the room. The soup bowl slipped out of her hands crashing on the hardwood floor. All Emery could see was darkness and she heard Pearl scream and Leon grunt.

Then a pair of hands yanking her off her feet and out the window. Emery yelped when she saw the blue sky above her and the hands released her in midair. Emery reached for something to grab and a piece of earth slid under her hand. It yanked her away to see what was going on. Emery gasped.

Pearl shot by dragging a demon by the scruff of his neck. Leon still inside was having a heavy fight inside her room. She willed a chunk of the earth to come meet her feet. She landed on it and sent the rock in her hand flying into her room like a bullet. She heard the demon yell out in pain and Leon threw him out of her window. With great force Emery willed another chunk of earth to hit him like a punching bag.

The demon hit the ground making a crater. Emery let the earth beneath her feet drop and hopped onto a smaller square of earth. It landed with a thud. Leon hopped down three stories with ease. He ran over to the demon under the rocks.

"Emery!" he shouted. Emery hovered lower to help. "Not me. Pearl!" Emery turned as she saw Pearl in the air fleeing from the demon who had summoned lightning. Emery sped over to help. Pearl dodged them easily and effortlessly.

"Stay back, Emery!" she called over her shoulder deflecting the lightning quickly pulling out a small thin blade from her shoe. The lighting reflected. She shot away trying to lead the demon away from Emery. Before she could turn to go back to Leon, a third demon in his thick black smoke came around her and her vision went dark. She felt a pair of arms around her and Emery lost control of her abilities and loosing elevation.

She hit the ground hard and tumbling out of the demon's arms. Her vision cleared and got to her feet to run. She was just outside the cabana and everyone was screaming and and running for their lives only Phil and Irma shot out of the dorms heading over to their respective mentor to help. The demon that had tackled Emery was a girl no older then fifteen. She got to her feet. Emery sent a chunk of rock at her and the demon caught it in mid air as if it were a basketball. She hurtled it back at Emery. She stuck her hands out in front of her and it stopped moving but Emery could feel the pressure as the demon tried to continue to push it toward Emery.

Emery shoved back as far as she could but the demon was much stronger and she knew any second that rock was going to give out. Then she saw a bright flash and the rock blew up into thousands of pieces making her and the demon fly back. As Emery lay on her back, she heard the demon yell in pain. Emery hopped to her feet to see what was happening.

The demon was on her knees grabbing at her head screaming bloody murder. Emery didn't know what to do. Phil had run over and threw the shrieking demon over his shoulder. He ran off and she followed him to the front. Pearl threw her defeated demon out of the campus.

"It's the protective shield, it's back on!" Irma shouted to Emery over the demon's shrieks. Leon handed her his demon who was in a fetal position, wound up and threw him across the front gates. Phil handed her the girl in his arms. Pearl grabbed her arm and started to spin to grab momentum and flung her out of the campus. But she was back in an instant hitting an invisible wall. Phil and Leon stepped forward protectively.

"That's extremely odd," Pearl said breathlessly smoothing down her hair. "The protection layer surrounding the school has never faltered before."

"It can't happen again," Leon said seriously wiping his nose only to draw blood. "Come on, let's go to medical." Irma helped Phil up the steps back to the school. Emery watched the demons talk amongst themselves. The girl demon looked over in their direction her eyes burning like coals in anger.

"Pearl!"

Emery turned and saw Leon catch his sister from the sky. Pearl's wings had stopped beating and she looked paler then usual. She almost looked dead.


	16. A White Place

Emery had never been to the school's medical center. It was like a small hospital wing with four beds on each side of the room and a small office where the Nephilim nurse with the ability to heal resided. The large room was neat and very white like a hospital room: the doors, the walls, the bed sheets, the tiles, the chairs. Emery opened doors along the way as Leon carried Pearl in. Irma and Phil were already inside and scrambled over when he set her on a bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Emery asked sitting beside her and grabbed her warm hand. She wouldn't forgive herself if she dragged down another friend in the mess she was involved in.

"She's fine," Leon said taking off his sister's glasses and set them on the table beside her. "We Nephilim are like batteries. Once the juice is sucked out of us we have to recharge. It's a theory that Pearl and I've seen over and over again. We both saw it once with you, Emery. She just needs rest."

The nurse came by to check on all of them fixing up their wounds. She handed Phil an ice pack for his swollen ankle and a few bandages for a nasty cut on Irma's arm and forehead. Leon wiped his bloody nose again and the nurse handed him a tissue.

"Em, your shoulder," Phil said nodding over to her.

Leon came forward and lightly turned her to see a scrape on her shoulder that went down to her elbow. Blood had trickled down her elbow onto the floor. She winced when she felt Leon's hand make contact with her wound. The nurse scurried back to her office to grab disinfectant and a luke warm wet cloth. She cleaned her wound then Leon pressed the cloth to prevent her from bleeding.

"I'm fine," Emery said.

"Right, your eyes watered when that disinfectant didn't even touch you."

Irma slapped Phil's swollen ankle which made him howl in pain. He glared at her reproachfully but didn't add another comment.

"I'll be fine," Emery repeated. "I'll just stay in here a few more minutes with Pearl." Leon gave them each instructions and they headed out. Leon waited until she stopped bleeding before leaving himself. She muttered a thanks and he walked out of medical.

Emery studied Pearl miserably. Her face was still pale and her eyes were shut. If it wasn't for her chest rising and falling, Emery would have freaked out. Emery held Pearl's hand knowing well she was in a deep sleep. She leaned in to move Pearl's blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Wake up soon, Pearl," Emery muttered. "I'm so sorry, I really am." Emery gave her hand a little squeeze and got to her feet. She left the marvelous white place to go see the Hell waiting for her outside.

In front of the school was missing pieces from where Emery had yanked them out to battle the demons. She looked up to see a large hole where her room was supposed to be. Her window was gone and pieces of wood were still hanging on by a small fraction. She hurried up to her room to make sure everything was in place. Leon was already waiting inside collecting her things.

"We're moving you a few doors down," he said piling her things into his arm. "They have a clear view of you from here. Plus I think you'll like the other room." Emery agreed with out arguing and gathered her things and followed him five doors down to a door similar to hers and the door opened to a beautiful room that wasn't a dorm.

It had a desk in one corner and a dresser opposite a canopy bed with a large walk in closet. Just across the door was another that lead to a balcony and beside the door was a mini fridge. Emery felt like she had stepped into a hotel room then a dorm. Emery looked at Leon in question.

"It was the headmaster's daughter that lived here during the school year," he explained setting down her things on the bed.

"You've been holding out on me!"

He chuckled and walked out of the suite. Emery began to set things around in her new room. She opened the balcony to let the air in. He brought in her things in no time and finally bringing in the TV. Emery was looking out into the balcony trying to get a glimpse of the demons when Leon came in to drop it off.

"You okay?" he asked. He set it down with a thud and began working the cables.

"Yeah, just angry."

"About what?"

"Me," she said closing her eyes to prevent angry tears from spilling over. "I let those demons out last December. I got my friends out there doing the impossible for me. And now here I am putting you all in danger. What if Pearl went too far? She wouldn't be here!"

"She'll just come back-"

"What about Aubrey! She was used and left to die because of Michael and I. I don't want my friends to end up as collateral damage in this sick game. Pearl would just come back but Audrey won't. If we lost Pearl, how would I make up for Aubrey? It's not fair that this stupid game where I win some and loose some just so Michael will make a decision. It's not fair that everyone is getting involved when in the end it'll just come down to Michael."

Leon wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. She felt grateful to have a friend like Leon around. He had been such a wonderful crutch of support that Emery didn't know what she would do without him. He reassured her that everything would work out for her and Michael. He squeezed her tight then he mentioned he'd go see Pearl. Leon walked out of her new room and Emery walked out to the balcony.

Later on, Emery organized her things in her room just before going down to stay with Pearl over the night. It wouldn't do much good but Emery would feel much better if she at least stayed the night. She fitted herself in her pajamas and walked down to medical. Irma was already there watching over her mentor.

"How's she doing?" Emery asked.

"She's still sleeping," Irma said. "She'll be up by morning, don't worry."

"I'm sorry about today."

Irma looked at her strangely as if to question why she was sorry. "Look Emery, Phil and I have been training for this our whole lives. And obviously we did well if we came out with few small injuries."

"Go rest, I'll look after Pearl," Emery encouraged. "I already feel bad as it is. Just let me do this for Pearl. Please?"

Irma stood with a heavy sigh. She hurried over and hugged Emery tight and said, "Pearl wouldn't blame you. She knew the risk she was taking." Irma bounced out of medical and Emery took her spot beside Pearl.

Emery stayed with her all night falling asleep in her chair until she awoke the next morning. Emery hugged her tight relieved to have her up again. Then Leon came in to check up on Pearl and was surprised to see Emery there. Once everything was established, they got a cleaning crew to fix up the missing chunks and the big hole in her previous dorm.

As days drew forward, it got closer to August and even closer to Emery's birthday. She had a hard time with thinking about her demon parent. What kind of demon was she? How could someone simply volunteer for something so cruel? Emery never gave much thought about her mother because the only mother she knew and loved was Sarah.

The night before her birthday, she had trouble falling asleep and all she could do was look up at her dark ceiling.


	17. Strategy Session

Emery's dreams took her to a familiar beach she had visited once before. The white sand was warm on her toes and the crystal blue water came in silent waves onto the beach. It scared Emery at first because the last time she was here it had been a sort of limbo for her but it didn't feel that way. Someone had guided her dreams into this beautiful place.

She walked forward cautiously anticipating to see Gabe somewhere near by but nothing this time she was all alone. She was in a white pants this time with a matching halter top and flip flops. Emery neared the waves to see something was written in the sand. Curious, Emery crouched to get a closer look.

_Happy birthday._

_ I'll be here when you wake up_

_ M._

Emery rose to her feet and looked around searching for the hooded stranger in excitement. But before she could fully look for him, the beach faded and Emery knew she was about to wake up from this wonderful dream.

Her eyes flew open and she shot up remembering the dream clearly still fresh in her mind. She scrambled out of bed to her closet. She moved aside her clothes for a sun dress she had saved months ago for today. It was the same white dress she had worn previously at the white beach. She yanked it on and grabbed some flats. She let her brown hair tumble down in waves and brushed her teeth.

Giddy with excitement, Emery knew Michael was here somewhere on the campus. She twirled once her dress expanding and feeling mighty pretty. Emery let out a giggle. He had told her in her dream that he would be here and she could feel him near by. She took the stairs knowing well that the elevator would be far too slow and she was in a frantic rush.

Emery knew he wouldn't be at the front where the demons would be in plain sight. She ran over to where she knew she would find Michael in front of the cabana. Emery ran like a gazelle her heart thumping against her chest. She came to halt when she saw him sitting on the wooden steps drawing figure with a stick on the pavement.

"Michael!" she shouted with a smile.

He looked up already smiling and got to his feet as Emery rushed forward. Michael took her in his arms and held her tight lifting her off the ground. Emery loved the way he was always so happy to see her.

He led her inside where everyone was waiting. And when she meant everyone she meant, three tables where pushed together to fit Phil and Irma who were by surprise not fighting; Pearl, Gabe and Leon sitting near them having breakfast; Evander and Tyler sitting together talking seriously. They didn't seem to notice that they entered. Phil was the first to notice.

"Surprise!" he yelled happily mouth full of waffles.

Everyone else followed suit. "Surprise!" Michael shook his head disappointed and Emery laughed letting go of his hand as Tyler sprang to her feet to grab her in a big bear hug.

"Oh, I just couldn't wait to see you!" Tyler gushed. "Michael and Ev came to see you and I haven't." Emery noticed how different she looked. Her black spiky hair was grown out and all the piercings from her face had evaporated. And she somehow looked older then Emery had remembered. Evander was next.

He hoisted her off the ground making Emery laugh in delight. "Someone looks like they're in a better mood," he muttered so only she could hear. "Happy birthday." Evander set her down and Gabe as tall as ever came forward.

"Nice threads, little dude," Gabe said with a wink and gave her a small hug. Emery blushed and quickly retreated to Michael's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist. The others continued as they were. Glad they weren't making her the center of attention, Emery turned to Michael for an explanation to all this. She slid her fingers into his and he smiled down at her pulling her closer to him so they could talk in private.

"What are you doing here?" Emery asked him.

"Came to see you," Michael said kissing her forehead.

"All of you?"

"You don't think Tyler would let me come on my own to see you for your birthday, we all wanted to come."

"What about the Dirty Dozen?"

Michael raised an eye brow at her and his smile grew a little bigger amused. "The ones parked outside your front door? I don't think they're going anywhere."

"I saw your message," Emery said changing the subject remembering the dream. It was one of her best dreams ever just knowing that he could communicate with her made it amazing.

"Good, I had to talk Gabe into it when we got here."

Michael leaned in and Emery's stomach did a thousand summer salts per second in anticipation. She could practically feel his lips on hers. Emery wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer until his lips pressed to hers. It was soft at first gradually growing into a hard kiss. She could feel Michael smile and he pulled away.

"Are you happy, Em?" Michael wound his arm's around Emery's hips his forehead just above hers threatening to swoop in and steal a kiss at any point. They were practically sharing the same air. "I just want to make you happy."

That earned him a kiss. Michael smiled and pulled her even closer sealing the space in between them. She looked to meet his eyes to see his blue eyes on her sparkling with affection. Emery was tempted to kiss him again but she traced her fingers softly along his lips. She knew he was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm happy," she finally replied.

Michael kissed her again making Emery kiss him back. His strong arms held her close to him and she right away knew that what she told him was true. It was the happiest she felt in a long time especially in his arms. He tugged on her lips to further deepen the kiss but it was cut short.

"Helloo!" came Tyler voice over them. "What are we chop liver? We want some time with the birthday girl too!"

Michael pulled away first but stayed close to her lips just in case he decided to ignore her. But he looked over her head to look beyond. Then he looked down at her again and stole a quick kiss from her.

"Is it selfish of me that I want you all to myself?"he asked his arms slowly unraveling. Emery smiled at his confession because she didn't think it was selfish at all. Emery felt just as selfish for not wanting to leave his side.

"Not if I want you all to myself just as bad," Emery said pulling him by the hand over to Tyler's table with Evander. They told her about their adventures across the continental United States and some parts in Canada. Apparently they had split off, Michael and Tyler went their own way, Evander was on his own and Gabe followed suit some time after.

Emery noticed that Pearl and Leon stayed clear from Tyler. Even having Gabe sit in between them made them look uncomfortable. But he seemed to be talking to them about something. Phil and Irma scoot over to get a better glance at the legendary angel in their presence. Emery didn't realize how much Gabe was a celebrity of their world until some Nephilim kids from outside pressed their faces to the window trying to get a good look at him. He flashed a peace sign with his fingers as he rose from his seat and walked over to the four of them.

"Evander tells me you're quite the earth shaker," Tyler said with a wild smirk. "That's interesting, we could use you to open up the ruddy pits to Hell again." She looked pleased with herself that she come up with the idea.

"We are not putting Emery out there with the demons," Michael snapped at her right away. Tyler opened her mouth in protest. But it was Gabe who spoke up.

"Not going to happen, dude," Gabe said quietly. Then he turned to Emery as he spoke. "You won't be able to open and close an entry way into Hell without dying, far too much power for you to handle. The one in Blackwell is still open and we certainly don't need a second one appearing."

"Then what are we going to do?" Evander asked crossing his arms propping the chair on its' back legs. "I finished the last load of eternal fire last week."

"We could always drag them back to Seattle," Michael suggested with a shrug.

Gabe nodded in agreement. "That way I'll keep an eye on them at Blackwell if they ever try and crawl back out."

Emery thought about the weapons here that Leon had showed her. She remembered that they were all laced with eternal fire ashes. And when the demon she hit straight in the heart she had disappeared.

"The arrows," Emery said patting Michael's arm excitedly. "All the weapons here were dipped in the ashes of eternal fire. Would that help at all?"

"It could," Tyler said. "G-man is the only one who can generate it between us four. He's the one that helped us generate some but we're useless without him. We're sitting ducks out there if we can't kill them off."

Michael slammed the table with his fist. Emery could tell how frustrated he was being the middle and not being able to do enough to protect her. She reached forward to place her hands on his bu he only withdrew and stood. He paced and mumbled something about cursing Hell, Heaven and Earth which made the angels look around fearfully. Michael came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Leon mentioned a breech," Gabe mentioned turning the subject. Emery knew she was about to learn the other reason why they had all gathered here on her birthday. "They obviously have some connections with someone higher messing with the protective shields in this place."

"We'll look into that," Tyler said nodding over to Evander who nodded. "We'll see how much longer that will hold." They got up and Evander went to go tell Pearl and Leon something. Leon mentioned something and he scurried back to Tyler. Together, they walked out of the cabana and disappeared.

"And I'll check out the remaining punks hanging on the curb," Gabe said standing. He headed to the door he grabbed a waffle on his way out. About eight Nephilim kids were outside waiting for him. Before the door shut Emery heard him say, "Sup, halfies!"

Michael and Emery stared after him more surprised that he didn't mind his fame in the school. And to be frank, she thought it suited him quite well. Even though he was of high rank in Heaven, he never acted as such. Michael chuckled shaking his head at Gabe.

"I hope he never calls you halfie," he chuckled. Phil and Irma came forward hand in hand, they looked serious which made Emery nervous.

"Emery we want to help," Irma said. She looked up at Phil. "Both of us."

Emery looked up at Michael. Ultimately, it wasn't for her to decide, Michael wasn't even letting her join in. She was to be safely tucked away when the moment came. Those demons were after blood, her blood, and Michael didn't want to take that chance. But he thought of it for a second.

"Phil?"

Phil nodded.

"You think you and your girlfriend can set me up with a few of those fancy eternal fire ashed weapons?" Michael asked.

Phil and Irma looked at each other and they hissed a small argument. Irma snatched her hand away to swat him. He glared at her and she settled down. Michael looked over at Emery puzzled. She only shrugged, she was used to their arguing by now.

"We can do that," Irma said beaming. They scampered off talking excitedly. Pearl and Leon walked by as well not stopping to talk to them. Emery's heart leaped wondering if they were mad at her. Michael took a seat in front of her where Tyler had been a few minutes ago. He pushed her untouched cereal forward.

"Happy birthday."


	18. In the Arms of an Angel

Phil and Irma had brought all the weapons dipped in eternal fire ashes up to Emery's room. They dropped them at the foot of her bed and scurried out to look for more. The door shut behind them. Emery took a seat on her bed and Michael neared the pile. He carefully pulled out the sword from the sheath by the hilt.

Emery watched Michael studying the blade. The red burning sun reflected off the metal causing a glare in her room to fly around. He played with it for a moment trying to blind Emery. She laughed and told him to stop. He did and continued to study it. Then Michael raised his finger to it and placed it on the point.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked hopping up anxiously. Emery hurried forward grabbing his hand before he could apply pressure.

"I'm just checking," Michael said.

"I thought it if makes direct contact you can burst into flames or something."

Michael smiled. "To angels or demons if its directly to the heart, yes," he explained. "Skin contact with eternal fire is painful or at least I heard."He showed her his finger and Emery could see a wound healing quickly and then it was gone. "I'm just going to check all of them real quick before I hand them back to everyone else."

Emery gave a nod and looked over at the pile. She picked up the bow and the scattered arrows. Those would be her weapon. He agreed to let her have them and propped them beside her bed at the ready. He sat at the foot of her bed grabbing each weapon carefully. Emery lay on her back behind him.

"What would happen if you choose to side with Satan?" she wondered aloud looking up at the white ceiling and her hands on her stomach. He looked at her over his shoulder. He stopped his inspection. Michael turned to look at her fully and grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to go down that road, Emery," Michael said softly. "I've spent many nights without sleep thinking about making my choice." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"But I want to know."

Michael took a moment to think of what he would say. Emery could see he had played all the scenarios in his head and the pros and cons of siding with Satan. She waited patiently. He inhaled before speaking.

"Well, you and I could be together," he started. "For a very, very long time but my feelings for you would be impure. I'd feel lust, passion, envy when ever someone looks at you, greed, selfish but that's out of the question I feel selfish with you already." Michael tickled her sides causing her to squeal with laughter but he quickly stopped and they locked eyes. "It'd be the closest thing you could get to a normal relationship, but it wouldn't be love. It never would be."

"And if you pick God?"

He lifted her hand and set them in between both of his. Emery almost saw a smile appear at his lips but it was gone before it could fully form on his lips. "If I choose God's side, most likely I'd return to my dominion and resume my duties. But I'd be able to love you for the rest of my eternal days. Our relationship would be under question, under speculation. They'd watch me like a hawk and if I were to slip up, things could turn bad for us."

"So it sounds like you haven't picked a side," Emery concluded on her own. With her free hand she reached over to stroke his warm cheek. He closed his eyes enjoying the touch of her skin on his. Emery felt glad that Michael trusted her enough to tell him both sides of the spectrum. Emery preferred that he was in the middle even if it caused them some grief.

"I told you already," Michael replied opening his eyes. "I will always pick you over Hell, Heaven and earth any day." He bent forward and pressed his lips to hers. Electricity ran up and down her spine in excitement sending her heart in a frenzy. She wrapped her arms around his head and they continued kissing. His hands came down on the mattress. Emery could feel him smile just as he pulled away. She looked up at him in question.

"We need to go deliver those weapons to the others," he explained sitting straight. Emery did the same and smoothed out her dress. He picked up the materials in the towel brought by Phil. He picked a dagger to keep for himself. He offered Emery his hand which she took without hesitation. Together they delivered the weapons into Leon's office. Every one gathered to pick their weapon of choice.

Tyler picked a boo staff and twirled it like a baton. As Emery imagined, Leon took the sword and Pearl took a dark dagger the Evander gingerly picked up a pair of boomerangs and walked over to Tyler who sat perched on Leon's desk.

"Remember everyone, straight to the heart or it won't kill off the demons," Michael said.

"You aren't picking something, Em?" Evander asked from the other side of the room.

"She's a crazy archer," Phil told him picking up a dark pair of tonfas "Just give her a bulls eye and look at her go." Emery blushed as Michael drapped his arm around her shoulders. Gabe stood beside them with not much worry and not much to say. Emery found it hard to imagine that he possessed so much power and very seldom did he show it.

Once every thing was sorted. They all gathered down at the cabana for dinner. Just as Michael was about to lead Emery inside, she spotted Tyler talking to Leon and Phil apart from everyone. It was the first time Emery ever saw Tyler pained and strained. Evander stood some ways away standing guard.

Michael noticed and let the door close in front of him and looked at the scene she was watching. Pearl cried into her hands shaking her head and Leon looked angry beyond imagination and distraught. Emery yearned to know what they were arguing about. Leon had told her their story and she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had brought them face to face with their mother.

"There's nothing you can do," Michael said. "This was going to happen sooner or later."

"But Tyler-"

"It'll be fine."

She let him pull her inside and they took a seat with Gabe. Irma and Phil brought plates forward. Emery almost fell out of her chair when she saw Phil bring out a plastic birthday crown. He was pushing it but she didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't wearing it. They all looked happy.

"Looks good on you, little dude," Gabe said with a smile.

"I told them not to do anything special."

"Why not?" Michael asked grinning adjusting to the plastic crown on her head. "It looks good on you." Emery laughed. The door opened behind her and Tyler, Evander, Pearl and Leon poured in taking their seats quietly. Irma and Phil hopped to their feet. Irma headed to the back and Phil went to turn off the lights. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, Emery could see eighteen little candles on a white frosted cake. She came forward and set it in front of Emery.

It made a faint glow on Gabe and Michael beside her. She tucked her hands under the table on her lap not knowing what to stay to them, it was a beautiful gesture. She felt incredibly gracious and guilty at the same time. She looked up at everyone not able to express to every single one how important they had become to her.

"Make a wish," Michael said softly beside her. He reached under the table and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

Emery thought about it for a split second. What sort of wish could she possibly make? She knew these wishes never came true. All the wishes in the world wouldn't solve anything for her or Michael. More then anything, she wanted to help him by easing his choice where she wasn't a part of his influence.

Emery sucked in some air and with a giant huff blew out the candles that were lit before her. Two candles flickered on but she quickly blew those out. They clapped and Irma hurried forward to help with passing around the cake. After everyone started chatting and had a few more slices of cake, Michael leaned into Emery's ear.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he whispered in her ear. They slipped out of the cabana into the dark. He picked at his plate asking what her wish was but she refused to tell him. She dipped her finger in the frosting then tapped his nose.

"I can't say it or it won't come true," she said.

He threw back his head and laughed. "Come on, it's just a bogus wish." Michael wiped his nose with his hand and continued to lead her over to the open field between the cabana and the school. They took a seat on the grass looking up at the stars that watched over them.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said crossing her legs at the ankles.

"Do you want me to call Phil over?"

"Don't even!"

He got to his feet but she yanked him back down to sit with her. Phil had a big mouth and could make anything sound embarrassing, she didn't want to take that chance. But she wasn't going to tell him her birthday wish either. He soon turned serious taking her hand in his. Emery rested her head on his shoulder looking up at the stars that blinked like all knowing eyes.

"I wish I could give you the world and set it in the palm of your hand," she heard Michael say. He opened her hand in between his and traced her hand with his fingers then lining up her hand in his.

"But I have it all," Emery said softly watching their hands.

He closed his hand around hers and yanked Emery onto his lap. She lay her head on Michael's broad chest right above his heart. She could hear his heart beat above anything else. Michael held her close resting his chin above her head.

"And yet it doesn't feel like it's enough."

Emery remembered what Evander had once told her. Michael loved her blindly and purely something she was witnessing right now. Emery felt ashamed for even doubting his love for her. Their love was far greater then some plan made possibly eons before she was born. Right now at this moment, it felt real.


	19. Deep Six

Michael walked Emery to her room. Leon and Pearl had offered the angels room one level below them where the dorms were vacant. He skillfully took a quick kiss from her lips and jogged off down the hall. Emery shut the door behind her, the flutter in her stomach slowly settling. She hurried into her closet to change out of the dress and ready for bed.

She slipped into shorts and a over the shoulder shirt then picked up her hair in a loose braid. She brushed her teeth and headed to her bed. Emery grabbed her sketch pad to draw out her emotions, something that could represent her happiness.

She let her pen glide against the paper forming a shape all on it's own. After a few minutes she drew stars and the night sky that lay just outside her window. And embedded was the image Emery knew every where. Michael. Deciding to go into detail tomorrow she set it aside only to come face to face with the dagger he had chosen earlier today.

Shaking her head at his silliness, Emery ripped off the covers and swung her feet around. She scurried over to her closet to reach for her old converse to tie them on. Emery grabbed the dagger and left her room.

The hallway was quiet but very well lit. She wondered if Pearl and Leon were already asleep. She could hear no sound so she assumed they were. She reached the elevator and pressed the down arrow to go down one floor. It opened a few second later and Emery stepped inside. Emery stood in the middle just as the doors closed behind her. The elevator began to move. The lights flickered and Emery's heart flipped. The lift soon came to a stop and revealed to her the second floor.

Emery stepped out slowly eying the elevator with concern and worry. She would not be riding it back up stairs instead she would take the stairs like she usually did. She walked through the empty halls to where everyone was sleeping near the back of the building. The lights flickered again and Emery looked up.

She continued forward concerned that it was Phil or Tyler trying to pull a prank on her. She gripped the dagger in her hand a little harder. She took a few more steps almost at the dorm where Michael would be awake or trying to fall asleep.

The lights above her exploded and everything went pitch black. She could feel hands on her arms and legs tugging and yanking her off her feet. Emery screamed the dagger flying out of her hands. She could hear laughter and darkness seeping into her soul. She could feel panic swell in her throat feeling like a lunatic.

"Michael!" she screamed. She was thrust over someone's shoulder and carried off. Everything became a blur around her. She screamed trying to free herself from who ever had her. She heard commotion and fighting going on around her. The darkness that held her took the form of a man in a black robe. His head was shaven so Emery couldn't yank at his hair to let her go.

He stopped and they were at the front gates. A major battle was going on inside the dorm building and her captor had made it out with her. His coal eyes burned with blood lust, her blood. The earth rumbled at her captor's feet. A rock hurtled forward and knocking them both down.

Emery crawled away but the demon quickly yanked her off the ground. Emery yelped and kicked doing the best she could to try and fight but she felt useless. The earth rumbled splitting a few inches open as a jet of hot steam tore them apart.

Emery jumped to her feet and swirled around to send a few soccer sized chunks of earth in the demons direction. She sent one right after another and the more she willed the earth to protect her the more exhausted she felt. He fought back propelling green balls of fire in her direction. She tore off into the darkness the green flames missing her by inches.

She saw one corner of the dorms of the top floor in a green blaze. The demon came behind her and tried dragging her away. Emery screamed and tried to pry herself away from his arms. A brilliant light flashed which made them both stop fussing. Gabe stood in front of them looking seriously displeased.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, demon," came a voice behind them. Michael turned him around sharply making the demon drop Emery straight into Gabe's arms with a yelp. The demon and Michael took off into a fight. Gabe set her down on her feet and took off in a white haze.

Emery made a run for cover as green flames missed her by centimeters. She made it to the school in one piece just as the building shook. The rumbles outside were just as loud and destructive. Emery looked outside to see the damage going on before her.

Just outside where Michael and Gabe battling the demon that had captured her and tried to kidnap her. It amazed her how skillful Gabe was as a fighter. He was a mere blur taking on the demon. Michael was easier to distinguish, he kept guard on the front door where Emery hid. Every time one even neared to try and recapture her Michael kept them back. He was in his pajamas just like everyone was tonight.

Tyler was on the cabana's roof using the boo staff like a pro against a giant male demon. Every time she repealed the eternal flames sparks flew. She tried jabbing him a couple times in the chest but he was slightly quicker. Just below Evander was having it out with a young demon girl. With the sparks showering over them, Emery could see Evander glancing up every few seconds checking up on Tyler. Emery wanted to scream at him to stop it and focus because he nearly got hit every time.

Up in the sky, a comet tore through the sky. Or at least Emery thought it was a comet but she knew better. It had to be Pearl shooting through the night sky because she saw an extra dark patch in the sky right on it's tail. Irma, Phil and Leon were fighting a girl demon who was causing most of the mayhem. She sent flare after flare in all directions. All three of them had to take cover to avoid getting hit.

Emery's heart skipped a beat when she only counted five demons. If she remembered correctly, there were six demons left, one was missing! She gasped. Emery had to warn Michael. She waited until the coast was clear before opening the door.

"Michael!" she shouted. Emery stepped outside and quickly hit the ground. Green flames flew over her and the windows shattered. She covered her head with her hands as the glass sprinkled over her.

"Emery get back inside!" she heard Michael yell.

Emery jumped to her feet. Before she could make another move, she was wrapped in darkness and her feet were no longer on the ground. The sixth and final demon grabbed her by the arm and she was in the air her friends down below. She had to do something quick before the campus was out of her sight.

She willed a mass of earth to hurtle toward them and it hit the demon straight in the demon's face. It yelped and dropped Emery. She shouted as she fell still trying to keep her focus. She landed on a strip of earth in mid air. The demon tried pushing off the ground but Emery just applied more pressure. She got to her feet and the dirt platform swayed a little.

The demon sent stray green flames in her direction. Emery brought up a dirt shield and the flames hit the shield with slight thuds since they had nothing to burn. Emery tore off toward her dorm, once she was out of range she could almost bet that the demon would be able to free itself. She hopped onto the balcony and tore inside.

Her heart beating like crazy she looked around her room for that stupid coin. Emery knew what it meant for Michael but she was willing to take that chance so there wouldn't be a massacre outside her door. Gabe alone couldn't defeat them if he tried, she had to give their side the upper hand even if that meant forcing Michael to make a choice to save everyone.

She rummaged to through her pillows on her bed searching for the gold coin. Nothing was inside any of them. A green flame flew into her like a grenade and exploded. It made a huge hole in the floor. Emery jumped over it into her closet. She yanked on the extra pillows and the gold coin fell out on to the floor.

She quickly picked it up and ran out just to be ambushed by the demon. She dragged her back out into the night. Emery fussed in demon girl's arm angrily.

"Oh no you don't, princess," came a familiar voice beside them. Emery turned to see it was Chael! He tackled the demon and Emery was dropped for the second time that night. Emery screamed just as someone caught her and cradled her close to their chest. Emery looked up to see it was Michael on a new floating strand of earth.

"Michael!" she said relieved for the first time.

"I told you to stay inside," he said setting her down. A few green balls of fire came in their direction and Emery tore out of the way and landing some where relatively safe behind a pair of bushes. They ducked as another eternal fire grenade exploded behind them. Michael held her close until it was over.

"Michael, you have to take this," Emery said over the chaos happening around them. She opened her hand and brought it above her in the moonlight so he could see what it was. His eyes grew wide once he recognized what it was.

"No," he said shaking his head frantically. "I don't want to pick a side right now. I want to keep you safe."

"How are you going to do that?" she demanded. "Gabe is the only one who can conjure eternal fire and you're only at half your strength!"

"I'll be more vulnerable to the eternal fire," Michael said desperately trying to reason with her. She knew he didn't want to make a choice but they were getting thrashed tonight. If they didn't do something drastic, she wouldn't see the daylight of the next morning. "I can't Emery, I just can't not under these circumstances."

Emery opened her mouth to protest but he quickly pushed her aside and deflected a green flame with his dagger. The demon got away from Chael and had landed just a few feet away from them. Michael quickly hopped to his feet and deflected the flames. Emery was still on the ground. She had lost the coin in her hand when he knocked her down.

"Get up!" he yelled angrily jumping in front of her to ward off the demon. She patted the earth looking for the coin she had dropped. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She felt something cold under her fingers. Michael yanked her to her feet just as her hand closed around the object. He stood in front of her protectively blocking every flame that neared them. Emery winced and coward behind him every time was too close.

"Pick a side!"

"No!"

"Michael!"

Emery was whisked off the ground and all she could see was darkness. Emery couldn't move as if she were paralyzed. The darkness around her settled and something green glowed under nose. She opened her eyes to see they were all captured in a circle of six.


	20. A Mother's Love

Across from Emery, Gabe stood alongside his demon. He stood without struggle and was looking at Emery's captor with a dark glare. To his right stood Phil and Irma with their captor. Phil and his demon looked really banged up but other from that they both stood. Next to them stood Evander with Tyler flailing like a mad woman at her demon. She shimmered and glowed which almost blinded Emery. To Gabe's left, Michael and Chael stood captured. Michael struggled fiercely like a wild animal but didn't shimmer like Tyler. A few feet away and closest to Emery, Pearl and Leon stood with their demon. Pearl's long hair looked like a tumble weed but she looked unharmed.

Emery's demon held a green flame to her throat. Instead of being hot as she suspected, the flame was bitterly cold against her skin. She never let loose the golden coin in her hand. It was their only key to survival if they wanted to live through the night.

"Well, this has been fun," the demon said behind Emery. "But enough is enough." The green flame hovered closer to her skin. Emery tried to put as much distance in between herself and the flame. She could feel the bizarre cold on her neck and trailing down her body.

"Stop!" Leon shouted. The flame at her neck erupted and shot in Leon's direction.

"No!"

It hit Leon squarely in the chest and he toppled over as if her were suffocating. Pearl screamed beside him and her wings beat in a frantic flutter hitting the demon straight in the face but he continued to hold onto her.

Tyler screamed in rage her glow brightening intensely. Emery diverted her eyes but she knew she had managed to escape. Then there was a yelp and a few grunts. She could feel demon behind her dissolve in a puff of smoke and she hit the ground.

She could hear Leon coughing violently and Pearl sobbing. She could feel someone appear at her side and warm hands wrap around her protectively. She knew that touch just as well as she knew herself.

"Don't look," he muttered so only she could hear. "It's not safe."

She kept her head low. What ever happened Tyler was the cause of it. She heard Tyler in full fit and Emery was glad she was being denied to view this. Tyler was a mess to deal with on average but this was sky rocketing everything else. She heard Gabe and Chael getting into the fight but it only lasted a few more moments before it fell completely silent.

"Not yet," Michael whispered. She waited until he loosened his grip on her. He let her rise and tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked around into the night to see all the demons were gone. In the next second, Michael was in Chael's face burning with anger.

"What the hell is the mater with you!" he spat in his face. "You could have killed her!"

"I killed that demon didn't I?" Chael snapped back. "You should be thanking me I saved your little girlfriend's life!"

Emery hurried forward trying to pry him away from Chael.

"And what if you missed huh? She wouldn't be standing here!"

"She's here because I took the chance you were so scared to take!"

That only made Michael angrier and try to land a good punch on his jaw. Emery grabbed his hands whispering for him to let it go. A horrible choking sound interrupted them pulling them back into the world around them.

Leon was on the ground his breathing ragged. Pearl was beside him pleading for her brother to be okay and Tyler at his other side crying her eyes out at her son's condition. Gabe came forward to check up on him. He studied him in silence and took a step back. Tyler's head shot up and hopped to her feet.

"Save him!" she shouted pointing at Leon. "Save my boy now, hippie!"

"Tyler, I-"

She grabbed him by the collar of his neck and shook him. Evander quickly yanked her away just in case Tyler was to loose control again. Emery could feel her eyes water at the scene before her. Michael pulled her close as if trying to shield her from the emotional pain.

"Tyler, I can't."

"Listen, hippie, I have to watch my children die and die again since the day they were born and it kills me every single damn time because of my foolish mistakes for love. And this time I witness my son's death because I wasn't quick enough to protect him," Tyler said and shook him a little. "You're an archangel!"

"Tyler, I can't do anything to save him," Gabe said gently. "Only you can do that."

Everyone looked at Leon on the dark floor and making a horrible gurgling sound. Pearl held his hand silent tears making new tracks on her cheeks. Tyler thrust Gabe away from her and ran back over to her twins.

"Ty-" Evander said in protest stepping forward. He looked pained. "Don't do it."

Tyler sat beside Leon running a hand delicately on his face. She looked twice as pained then Evander did. It hurt Emery to see them that way. A few tears ran down Tyler's cheeks before she brushed them away.

"I'll be damned if they let Pearl without her brother," she said angrily. Tyler begin to shimmer once more and Emery could feel the brilliant light radiate something quite wonderful she couldn't understand, the complete opposite effect of eternal fire. She buried her head in Michael's chest crying. He held her tighter promising things would be okay. Once the light had dimmed and disappeared, she heard Leon gasp for breath and coughing. He was alive.

"I need to head back to Blackwell and keep an eye on things," Gabe said cutting the silence. Emery looked up as he came forward. His gaze softened at Emery's tears and reached out to her in Michael's arms. "Everything will be okay, little dude. Ty's just on time out." He offered a warm smile then disappeared.

"Let's get everyone to medical," Phil said as he and Evander picked up Leon's limp body. Irma hurried forward to comfort her mentor. Michael made Emery look up a him and tucked her hair behind her ear and wipe away the few tears still on her cheeks. He took a kiss from her lips. It made her heart pound all over again.

"You okay?" he asked looking her over to see if she had any major injuries. He waited for an answer. Emery felt tired, she was exhausted from using her earth bending abilities they always wiped her out. If there was any other injuries she had, Emery didn't feel them.

"I'm tired," Emery said truthfully closing her eyes.

"Then go to sleep." Emery inhaled deeply and her body slowly went limp. She could feel Michael catch her and swiftly picked her off her feet. Everything started to drain out and Emery could feel herself slip away from the night into a dark empty dream.

Next thing she knew, Emery was sitting near an abandoned park. The play ground creaked and moaned every once in a while as a wind blew by. It rustled Emery's hair and she pushed it back looking around. The grass was the perfect shade and looked lush to just sit and relax in. The cement side walk had no cracks and lead off into the distance.

She turned to look for someone, she knew she wasn't brought here by accident. Near a tree a punk girl sat yanking at the green grass. Emery strode forward as she got closer she could see the familiar black spiky hair and black clothing. The girl even had an oversized pair of headphones around her neck blaring with some kind of rock band. The girl looked up and smiled.

"There you are!" Tyler said beaming and patted the spot in front of her.

"Ty, you brought me here?"

"Sure did. I'm under house arrest I couldn't exactly leave."

"What happened tonight?"

Tyler yanked out another handful of grass chewing on her lip trying to find the right words to say. It was obviously still hard for her and it only had been about a few hours.

"I gave up my life for Leon," Tyler spit out. She wiggled around in her spot and lay on her stomach. "I'm under inspection."

"But why?" Emery asked shocked. It's not like she did anything wrong, she saved her son's life.

"I'm not supposed to interfere in Leon and Pearl's life and I did. So I might get punished again or who knows they may even let it slide by," Tyler said with a shrug. "Sorry if I'm putting you through this Hell hole."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Emery said

Tyler merely shrugged in response and turned down her rock music. "I'm glad I did what I did," she said stubbornly. Emery thought she sounded a bit childish. "If he died, Pearl would have died soon after. So what I may have changed the cycle but this time I had control of my children's lives, I saw the opportunity so I took it."

Tyler stood alarmed looking around. "You're about to wake up! Tell the others I'm okay, tell Ev not to worry about me, I know he will." She graced Emery with a smile then took off on the sidewalk. Just as she disappeared the whole scene before Emery went dark.


	21. Going Home

Emery opened her eyes to see Michael was laying beside her his arms winding around her tightly their foreheads practically touching. She could see him breathing deep in his sleep. Last night's battle was a giant blur in her head. She still felt tired practically sick like she wanted to throw up but she never did.

Emery didn't remember arriving into a dorm but he must have brought her here last night. She looked around figuring this was the dorm he was staying at. She looked back at Michael and wondered why he was destined to live through torture until he picked a side. And she felt horrible for putting him in the situation he so dreaded. If it were her, she wouldn't have picked either. Hot angry tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't." Michael had opened his eyes staring at her. "Please don't." He pulled her closer wrapping her in his warmth. Soon his cut off was soaked in her tears. Guilt was consuming her so that she couldn't even utter a word for a few moments.

""I can't help it," Emery cried. "I'm so sorry, Michael. I was so scared."

He gently made her look up at him. "It's okay, Em, really. Please don't cry for me."

"I almost made you-"

"But nothing happened."

"But I went there. I let myself go there," Emery said. She didn't know how else to explain to him that she had just done what she was born to do, to sway him to make a decision. It hurt her profoundly as if she had been sliced open.

"You were afraid," Michael said sternly wiping her cheeks with his free hand. "I was too. For a second, I almost did make the choice because I was afraid to loose you but I choose you like I always have since I met you." His blues eyes stared into her and his hand slithered up to meet hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze making her tears to slowly cease.

"You're worth it," Michael said as they kissed. "They can try and pry you from my arms but I'll always pick you." They kissed deeply for a few moments and Emery felt happiness seep in that he didn't pick anything last night. He came over her as they continued her hand slowly coming around his neck and she soon found herself smiling, she knew she was truly forgiven.

Emery pulled away only to have Michael quickly take a few more kisses which made her giggle. He nuzzled her neck affectionately which only threw her giggles into a fit. They wrestled playfully until Michael fell off the lower bunk of the bed. Laughing, she lay on the edge looking over at him.

"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Chael," she told him.

His eyes flashed dangerously once she mentioned his name. "I know. I should be grateful for his stupid stunt but it could have went wrong, you know?" Michael said yanking her down and she fell off the bed as well on him. She understood perfectly. They kissed again and butterflies flew angrily in her stomach. She pulled away and sat up. Michael stretched with a yawn.

Her happiness high dwindled a little and Emery sat beside him as Michael wrapped an arm around her gently tugging at her to lay down with him some more. She ran a hand through her hair and began to braid it once again. Emery took his hand once she was finished and set it on her lap with her other hand.

"Michael?"

"Hm?"

"Where do we go from here?"

He didn't say anything right away. It was a valid question on her part. Now that all the demons were put away what we she to do? Was she just going to return home and act like nothing happened? Go off and start college and continue on with her life being what she was. If there were Nephilim schools, there had to be something outside the schools, anything.

Michael sat up and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her hips. "You'll go home in a few days and be back with your family-"

"What about you?" Emery asked fidgeting in his arms a bit. She may have been afraid to return home but she was much more afraid of loosing Michael. "I don't want to leave you."

Michael laughed at her slight panic attack. "I'm going where ever you go."

That earned him a kiss.

A few days later, Emery was shipped home with her belongings down to Delaware. It was extremely hard to say goodbyes to everyone especially Leon who had done above and beyond his mentoring duties. They even brought her to the train station. Phil and Irma had left the day before so that morning felt very lonely with out them.

Her home was just how she left it the summer after eighth grade. She had lived in a relatively rich neighborhood where all the houses had arches and pillars and those key pads rather than actual keys. Most of her friends in middle school gaped when ever they dropped her off from school on late nights. Emery didn't think much of it until know. It was an impressive place to live if you didn't have anything to compare it to.

"You okay, 'Ree?"her father asked as Emery tugged along her suit case inside the air conditioned house. Everything was neat cleaned, polished and waxed. The wood floors looked slippery and the living room looked as if it were never used. All the cushions on the couches looked plump and lush. And the giant plasma TV hung on the wall right above a family portrait taken just as she turned ten. The stairs lead up to an overlooking the front with five doors leading to different rooms.

Beyond the living room was the large eat in kitchen with an island and beautiful gleaming counter tops where Emery spent hours doing her homework every night. And just beside it was the dinning room only used for special occasions. Then a hall way lead back to the front but there was an office in between that and a guest room.

"Yeah," Emery said looking at her house. She tugged her things up the stairs. Her room was the last door on the left. It was full of old drawings on her walls and her bed was neatly made. Her things were picked up off the floor unlike her usual messes in her previous dorms.

On her dresser, she saw a wrapped package. Curious, Emery walked forward and saw a note that was addressed to her from her mom and dad. All it said was 'welcome home.' She opened up the package to see it was a new sketch pad and pencils. Emery smiled, delighted. She hurried to her bed where she had set her things and pulled out her sketches that she had saved through her years away from home. She began to rearrange her sketches that hung in her room.

There was a knock on her door and Sarah came in.

"Hi," she said warmly. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to unpack then eat, eat then unpack or both but I see you already got to it." Sarah sat on her bed to watch Emery move around in her room. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything would be great," Emery replied with a shrug. She hadn't had a good home cooked meal in ages so anything her stepmother wanted to cook up was fine with her.

"You know, your father and I were worried about your college plans so he enrolled you at Del State as a test drive," Sarah said cautiously her hands on her lap. "We're paying for it since you didn't know about it. I hope that's okay."

Normally, her parents making a decision about her life after high school would have meant an enormous fight but after her last year in high school she didn't mind. Maybe she needed a little push in a certain direction to get her started. Plus they had offered her a full year no expenses, she couldn't pass that up.

"That's fine," Emery said pulling out her old hamper to dump her clothes inside.

"Oh," she heard Sarah say still perched on her bed. "Who's this?" Emery turned to see Sarah picking up one of her sketches. Emery hurried forward and looked at the sketch her mom was looking at. It was a sketch of Michael back in Blackwell looking up at the night sky in their Astronomy class. "You have plenty of pictures of him." Sarah smiled as if she already knew.

Emery smiled deciding not to lie. "He's someone I met in Seattle."

"Go on."

Emery took a seat on her bed beside Sarah and grabbed a picture of the hooded man she knew was Michael in her dreams. She traced his features on the paper missing him desperately already. He had said he had a few things to take care of before meeting up with her here in Delaware. He promised it wouldn't take long.

"You love him, don't you?" Sarah asked eying Emery closely.

"Is it that obvious?"

"As clear as the sun on a cloudless day," Sarah said laughing. "So, tell me what's he like?"

"There is no way I can describe Michael to you in a way that will make you understand why I love him so," Emery said. The way he made her feel loved and protected when ever he was near or how only he could make her smile on a bad day or how his touch made her fly and send her body into thousands of different sensations or his kind ways with everyone. Michael was interested in her the first day they met and nothing was ever was the same. And Michael being Fallen didn't bother Emery one bit. She was half demon after all, she couldn't complain."You'll have to meet him to find out."

Sarah smiled and nodded. She rose to her feet and let Emery unpack in peace. Once she was settled, Emery sank on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she was actually home in her own room.


	22. Epilogue: Fall

Emery had entered the fall semester just like how she said she would at Del State. She eased into college pretty swiftly and it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She thought it was thanks to the boarding schools she went to. Not many faces were familiar to her but she quickly made friends and even got around to hanging with them outside of school.

Entering her third week without any news from Michael she became a little worried. He said he had to take care of a few things but she thought that meant days. And not having a way to communicate with him only made her stressed out.

One September day, Emery's parents had gone out to see some family friends out of town. Emery was ambushed with homework that weekend so she decided to stay home. She grabbed a warm blanket to lay outside and read her English text book. She lay on her trampoline like she used to as a kid. Granted, Emery didn't jump on it like she used to but since she arrived home she used it as a reading spot until the weather got cold.

Last night, Tyler had visited in her dreams to see how she was doing. Tyler had told Emery about the whole waffle that was going on in Heaven about Michael and her. It must have been serious because all the archs "like that hippie friend of yours" were called up to Heaven to discuss the matter. Things were left still undecided. Tyler would come again when she had news.

It had kept Emery awake the rest of the night and distracted most of the day. Everything she had just read went through one ear and out the other. Michael wouldn't let them separate him from her and she would go to any length to stay with him. It was not fair that everything about their love was out of their control.

"Anything interesting in there?" came a voice.

Emery's head shot up from her book. Sitting on the trampoline a few feet away was Michael in a jeans and a long sleeve. Emery yelped out in delight and scrambled over throwing her book aside. He grinned and scooped her up in his arms. He set her firmly on the ground before his lips found hers.

Emery's arms quickly wound themselves around his neck and his arms pulling her body closer to his. A brilliant fire ran through her veins setting everything to life. His kiss made her forget everything around her.

His hands slid over to hold her face in deepening the kiss. Emery smiled. They climbed onto the trampoline still kissing and stayed like that for a few moments. She couldn't explain how wonderful it was to finally have him so near. His kiss was full of lustful affection making a cold shiver race down her spine.

"Nope, nothing interesting," she said in between kisses.

Michael smirked "God, I've missed you." They kissed a second longer before he finally pushed himself away from her. Emery looked up at him holding his face in her hands. "Sorry, I've been away longer then I expected." He kissed the inside of her palm.

"I'm just glad you're finally here," Emery said. She craned her neck to reach his lips. They kissed once more and Michael rolled over and pulled her onto his lap .Eventually, they pulled away again.

"I hate that I keep separating myself from you," Michael said his arms setting around her hips and hers around his neck. Emery knew it was true by the way his blue eyes strained and his arms tightened around her.

"Tyler told me with what's happening," Emery said playing with his hair. "Sounds like things won't last long for us."

"As long as we stay quiet they won't do anything. I won't let them take you away from me, not again. I can't take it."

Emery's insides squirmed at his words because she felt the exact same way. She didn't want anything to put distance between herself and Michael. She had him far away for far too long. Having Michael here at her home felt surreal. She had met him in Blackwell hundreds of miles from Delaware but here he was with her because he was not willing to leave her.

"You mean everything to me," Emery said stroking his cheek. Michael smiled and took her hand in his and lacing his fingers through hers. She didn't mean for it to slip out but she was glad it did. His smile was worth it.

"If I never Fell, I never would have known what Heaven is truly like."

That earned him a kiss.

"Right so let's talk about more pressing matters," he said straightening and smiling widening. "I talked Evander into staying with me at an apartment down town Dover until we figure something out." Tyler had also mentioned Evander had been coping with her gone. When Emery asked if they were a thing, Tyler merely shrugged and said he loved her but she was off limits to every angel, demon, Nephilim and human, another part of her punishment.

"I like the plan already," Emery said. "Did I tell you my parents enrolled me at Del State?"

"Should I be worried some jock will sweep you off your feet or something?"

"That depends. Can I test it to find out?"

"Don't joke like that." Michael frowned.

Emery laughed. "Okay, sorry. I also already told my mom about you, well us."

"Everything?"

"No not everything, I couldn't bring myself to do it," Emery said feeling a little uncomfortable. She should have told Sarah about her last year in high school but she just couldn't find a way to steer into the conversation. "You're not mad, are you?"

Michael chuckled. "No, I just hope you haven't set the bar too high so it won't be a let down when she meets me." They lay down on the trampoline together. Emery rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and he wrapped his arms around her his chin on her head. She smiled despite herself. He fought the fiercest demons in order to protect her and here he was worried that her mom wouldn't like him.

"I wouldn't set it high enough where you can't reach," she said softly.

Emery could feel him holding her even tighter and kissed her hair. She gazed out into her back yard: the grass was freshly cut and the leaves on the trees were changing into variations of reds, yellows and oranges. Emery always liked the fall with it's change in scenery. It was something that she always loved to sketch. Michael was right, it's all thanks to the Fall.

* * *

A/N: Hellllooos Fanfiction universe. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Feel free to give me feed back, it helps me grow as a writer! :)

I am not entirely sure if I'm going to write a third that's why I left it this story with an epilogue. I have some idea with what direction I wanna take the next book but I'm having trouble starting it. If I do make it, the story will be called Heartless which would deal with Emery being back home, discovering her demoness of a mother and an increase in demonic traits in her personality.

If I don't end up writing Heartless I have other stories that I have been thinking about writing, check out my profile for the info.


End file.
